Le don des triplés
by poppy-cherry
Summary: On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir qui nous sommes et qui sont exactement les personnes en face de nous. Et si enfaites Hermione n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait être? Les secrets de famille sont courant. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Une personne en particulier se distinguera dans son entourage pour l'aider.
1. La rentrée

**La rentrée**

 **C'était aujourd'hui. La rentrée de sa septième année à Poudlard, elle n'en revenait toujours pas comme les choses avaient pu changer en ces sept années. Elle avait découvert du haut de ses onze ans qu'elle était une sorcière en ouvrant une lettre. Tout c'était alors éclairé pour elle, elle s'en doutait déjà, elle n'avait jamais été une enfant comme les autres…**

 **Le jour de ses huit ans elle avait malencontreusement failli tuer son abrutie de petite peste de voisine, Natasha Draxer…Cette fille était la parfaite illustration d'un ange du moins pour son apparence. Au niveau de son caractère et de ses idées on aurait pu croire à la réincarnation de Satan et d'une écologiste mixés. Elle vouait un culte suprême au thon rouge.**

 **Ce jour là elles étaient dans les toilettes et Natasha s'était senti obligée d'essayer sa nouvelle paire de ciseau Winx dans les cheveux d'Hermione. En plus de lui avoir fait un trou d'au moins quatre centimètres dans sa magnifique chevelure chocolat, les ciseaux étaient restés coincé pas moins de trois jours dans la tignasse indomptable d'Hermione. Hermione en pleure ne s'était alors pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fait prendre vie au dessin de poulpe représenté sur la fresque qui ornait les portes pour entrer dans les cabinets. Le dit poulpe était d'ailleurs hideux avec ces tentacules vertes auxquelles des pustules noires étaient accrochées, du moins c'est ce qui s'y apparentaient de mieux. Ce poulpe lépreux et ses appendices verdâtres avaient alors pris d'assaut le cou de sa camarade blondinette improvisée coiffeuse.**

 **Les adultes n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas compris. Comment un poulpe qui normalement vivait dans les plaines abyssales des eaux froides du nord avait bien pu se retrouver dans des toilettes ? Et surtout à manger un quatre heures qui n'était autre qu'une petite fille ronde et blonde avec un magnifique top où un slogan prônait la libération des thons rouges en antarctique.**

 **Hermione elle en plus d'écoper d'un coupe rase au carré pendant un an et des moqueries avait du faire une lettre d'excuse à la directrice très à cheval sur la propreté. En effet elle s'était plaint que dix centimètres de boucles chocolat aux reflets ambrées jonchaient son magnifique sol en béton ciré en plus de la bave du poulpe. Une faute impardonnable.**

 **Elle en riait encore quand elle croisait sa pauvre voisine qui avait développé une phobie des poulpes et des filles aux cheveux bouclés. D'ailleurs en y pensant les toilettes ne lui attiraient que des problèmes…**

 **-Hermione ! Hurla Madame Granger, lève toi ou tu vas être en retard pour te rendre à la gare ! C'est pourtant pas ton genre de te lever si tard.**

 **Hermione ferma sa valise après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée. Robe, ok soutifs et culottes, ok livres, ok habits pour trainer, ok poster à fléchettes avec la tronche de Malefoy, ok cadeaux pour Harry, Ron et Ginny, ok baguette, ok Pattenrond, ok …**

 **Pattenrond sort de cette valise toute suite ou je te transforme en troll des montagnes! Grinça-t-elle. Le félin fêla contre sa maîtresse avant de descendre du lit en direction de la cuisine avec de la bave au coin de ses babines rousses.**

 **Une fois en bas Hermione embrassa son père et sa mère. Son père avait revêtu un costume noir avec une cravate verte, ses lunettes carrées grises lui donnaient un air de ministre.**

 **Pourquoi tu t'es fait si beau ? Vous sortez en amoureux ou alors c'est l'enterrement de la mère Draxer? ria Hermione en se servant un toast beurré avant de croquer dedans.**

 **J'ai rendez-vous avec Stalkier, mon banquier. Il me faut un prêt pour agrandir le cabinet. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça moi aussi je risque d'être en retard ! A croire que c'est de famille ce matin.**

 **Il embrassa sa femme et froissa les cheveux de sa fille. Avant de partir en courant et d'écraser la queue de Pattenrond occupé à faire une sieste digestive sur le paillasson d'entrée. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée le chat fêla son mécontentement.**

 **Madame Granger pressa sa fille de finir son toast. Elle allait vraiment être en retard si elle continuait à mettre autant de temps à mastiquer ce bout de pain. Hermione fila récupérer sa valise et sa veste avant de passer à la salle de bain pour une inspection et un brossage de dents plus que nécessaire si elle ne voulait pas repousser ses amis.**

 **Elle s'observa dans la glace en un été à peine elle avait pris 2 tailles de soutien gorge, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au moins avec ça elle pourra peut-être attirer l'attention de Ron. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la poitrine imposante de Lavande malgré qu'ils se soient séparés après que Lavande est couchée avec l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith. Elle était elle aussi sortit 8 mois avec Ron lors de leur cinquième année. Il y avait eu de l'amour entre eux. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour... Ron était possessif, jaloux et borné. Il n'avait fait que de se déchirer et Hermione avait mis fin à leur relation avant de décider de transformer Ron en larve. Ils avaient pourtant réussi à passer outre et redevenir ami, comme "avant". Mais bon peut-être qu'il ferait un peu plus attention à son amie pour autre chose que les six parchemins à rendre demandé par Rogue. Elle reporta son attention sur son reflet.**

 **Elle avait tout simplement pris des formes où il fallait, c'était loin d'être vulgaire, elle se trouvait réellement belle comme ça. Sa jupe noire plissée mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines et musclées, ses chaussettes noires aussi s'accordaient avec sa jupe et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses genoux. Elle avait choisi en haut une chemise blanche, avec des manches s'arrêtant aux coudes. Elle avait noué sa cravate rouge et or, seules pointes de couleurs dans son accoutrement qui lui sied à merveille. Ses cheveux bouclés s'étaient éclaircies après ses vacances d'été dans le Sud de la France. Ils étaient passés d'un brun chocolat ambré à un brun caramel avec des reflets encore plus intense. On aurait pu croire à une coloration. Sa chevelure lui tombait en cascade sur le dos et sur sa poitrine. Elle se brossa les dents et s'aspergea de parfum avant de courir rejoindre sa mère qui klaxonnait dans la voiture.**

 **-Tu vas finir par me rendre folle ! Sa mère fulminait, C'est quoi déjà le nom de l'hôpital pour fou dans le monde sorcier ?**

 **Hermione rajustait sa ceinture.**

 **St Mangouste. Et excuse moi je devais finir de me préparer. Elle vérifia son reflet dans le miroir du rabat.**

 **Tu es devenue bien coquette je trouve, t'as un petit copain ? Madame Granger levait son sourcil droit ce qui lui donnait un petit air inquisiteur.**

 **Je.. Non je n'ai pas de petit ami ! Maman ce n'est pas parce que je prends un peu plus soin de moi que je craque forcément sur un garçon ! Hermione bafouillait, elle était devenu rouge écarlate, pire qu'une pivoine.**

 **Une fille alors ? Un sourire malicieux éclairait le visage de sa mère.**

 **Non ! Non plus, maman, s'il te plaît. Elle avait la tête braquée vers la fenêtre et regardait défilé le paysage, elles allaient bientôt arrivées.**

 **Tu te protèges au moins ? Son sourire s'agrandissait.**

 **Maman par pitié ! suppliait Hermione.**

 **Je rigole. Allez vas-y, je dois aller chez le coiffeur. Ensuite j'irais voir mamita.**

 **Fais lui un bisou de ma part. Hermione détacha sa ceinture.**

 **Goût chocolat ou fraise ? Je dois faire des courses.**

 **Maman ! Hermione rugissait en tenant sa tête avec ses mains.**

 **Madame Granger rit à gorge déployée puis embrassa sa fille qui ressemblait à un coquelicot et lui fit un petit signe avant de partir. Un imbécile était entrain de la klaxonner parce qu'elle s'était arrêtée en double file.**

 **Hermione regardait sa mère faire un joli geste en direction du vieux barbu dans la camionnette derrière la voiture de sa mère. Elle rigola et rentra dans la gare sa valise dans la main droite, Pattenrond miaulant dans sa caisse dans sa main gauche. Cette odeur dans cette gare lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Elle continua de sourire. Ses parents allaient lui manquer…**

 **Elle était maintenant descendu sur le quai où de nombreux moldus faisait leurs adieux, certains riaient, d'autres pleuraient. Elle regretta que sa mère et son père n'aient pas pu l'accompagner jusqu'à la voie neuf trois-quarts.**

 **Elle y était, elle prit son élan avant de traverser le passage jusqu'à la voie. Aujourd'hui encore ça l'impressionnait, la première fois elle avait failli pleurer, tellement elle avait eu peur de se prendre le mur.**

 **Directement elle le vit, cet abruti était là. Sa touffe blonde décolorée se voyait à un kilomètre, digne héritage de ses gênes Malfoyens. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir Pansy Parkinson qui couinait, gloussait et l'agrippait de toutes part comme si il allait s'envoler. Cette fille la répugnait autant qu'elle la désolait. Mais comment on pouvait arriver à un extrême de ce genre. Elle aurait léché les pieds de Drago si elle le pouvait. Elle était persuadée que c'était le style de Pansy.**

 **Drago était entrain de se faire secoué dans tous les sens par Pansy, ça faisait juste deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle se comportait avec lui comme si il était rentré de la guerre… Elle l'exaspérait de plus en plus, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour pouvoir la garder en tant qu'amie et en tant que jouet sans pour autant qu'elle le colle autant et qu'elle s'imagine un quelque conque arrangement. Après tout Pansy était une de ses amies d'enfance. Avec Blaise et Théo. Grabbe, Goyle, Daphné et les jumeaux Vaisey, eux ils étaient venus plus tard dans sa vie. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu se séparer d'eux. C'était sa seule faiblesse ses amis et sa mère. Il aurait tout fait pour eux.**

 **Il sentit un regard sur lui, en tournant sa tête il s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout internationale de Poudlard. A vrai dire, il avait un mal fou à se l'avouer mais ses prises de têtes avec elle lui avait manqué, elle était la seule à lui tenir tête. Du moins en tant que fille, mais généralement les mecs ne le faisait pas deux fois à part ses amis les plus proches. Il aimait cette sensation d'être craint par les autres, ce sentiment de supériorité était propre à lui-même et à ce qu'il pensait. Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy se faisaient respecter par les autres, souvent par la crainte de se faire écraser. Cette année il l'écraserait, elle le craindrait. Cette petite sang de bourbe. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être née. Après tout c'était bien son seul plaisir de la faire souffrir. Il lui devait bien ça à lui, en sa mémoire…**

 **Elle détourna aussitôt son regard dès qu'elle s'aperçut que Drago l'avait remarqué. Il l'a dévisageait avec son regard gris acier, ce regard elle l'avait détestée dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. A chaque fois que cet orage naissait aux creux de ses yeux c'était pour lui faire du mal, Hermione sans était assez rendu compte au fil des années, elle n'avait droit qu'à ce regard froid, cette tempête qu'on fixe en se prenant les pires insultes jamais créer avant de répliquer et de cette fois-ci déclencher un véritable ouragan dans ses yeux. Quand se n'était pas les insultes, c'était les coups. Pattenrond miaula à ce moment-ci pour lui signifier que le balancement de la caisse lui manquait, ça avait le don de le bercer et d'apaiser ses maux d'estomacs. Sur cette miaulerie rauque elle s'engouffra dans le Wagon en bougeant la caisse de Pattenrond en cadence. Il ronronnait de bonheur. Mais elle repensa vite à ses yeux gris et se dépêcha de se remettre à la recherche de ses amis les plus chers, une de ses seules protections contre cette fouine décolorée.**


	2. Les retrouvailles

Les retrouvailles

-Hermione ! s'exclama Neville un sourire rayonnant s'affichait sur son visage.

-Neville ! Elle sauta dans les bras de son ami avant de le serrer contre elle.

-Comment tu vas ? Il desserra son étreinte puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de l'observer, deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait changé. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle.

\- Plutôt bien et toi ? Ta grand-mère va bien ? Toujours une adepte de la fourrure ? Elle lui sourit.

-Oui, elle aussi. Il sourit. – Oui c'est toujours une adepte de la fourrure et non elle ne veut rien entendre sur la souffrance de ces pauvres petites bêtes Hermione.

Il rigolait en la fixant. C'était leur petit rituel à eux de parler des goûts vestimentaires douteux de sa grand-mère.

Elle répondit à son rire.

-Où sont les autres ? Elle avait déjà fait la moitié du train sans les trouver et pourtant seul Merlin s'avait à quel point ils étaient repérable à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Une vraie horde de phacochères. Pire que Malefoy et sa bande de lèche-cul. C'est pour dire…

-C'est normal, on va dire que les Weasley ont eu un petit accident… Il insista bien sur le mot petit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu ? Hermione ne riait plus son visage s'était fermé en une fraction de seconde. Elle fixait intensément Neville de ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

\- Du calme, ils sont entier, ils ont toujours un nez, deux oreilles, et le reste… C'est juste qu'ils ont eu un petit changement de style si je puis dire… Et sans leurs accords. Il souriait calmement à Hermione qui elle restait impassible, les traits toujours aussi fermés.

-Ils ont eu quoi alors ? Hermione n'avait jamais été d'une nature patiente, d'autant plus qu'elle était curieuse. Elle voulait savoir.

\- Ils vaut mieux que tu les vois par toi-même plutôt que je t'explique… Et surtout qu'ils te racontent toute l'histoire.

Neville lui saisit le poignet avant de la tirer vers la fin du train. Hermione observait chaque compartiment, elle détectait directement les premières années, ils paraissaient stressés. Elle sourit, elle était tellement stressée à sa première rentrée à Poudlard que sa mère avait du la bourrer de somnifère la veille. Elle ne s'était réveillée que complètement quand elle avait du cherché le crapaud de Neville. Elle avait été étonnée de voir que le crapaud avait les mêmes yeux globuleux que la mère Draxer. Elle haïssait cette famille…

Ils arrivèrent devant un compartiment où elle aperçut Harry qui se jeta dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort contre lui qu'elle faillit avoir la respiration coupée.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry desserra son étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et cachaient sa cicatrice, ses yeux verts brillaient comme deux émeraudes à travers ses lunettes. Il souriait à Hermione.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Harry. Hermione souffla cette réponse avant de déposer sa tête dans son cou. Harry sentait tellement bon. Son odeur se résumait à un mélange d'agrumes, des pancakes de madame Weasley, et de coton. Hermione adorait cette odeur, ça la rassurait.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut deux touffes vertes. Elle se mit à glousser en apercevant le regard de Ron et de Ginny sur elle, attendant sa réaction.

-Oh la ferme ! s'écria Ron avant de se mettre à bouder dans son coin. Ronchon était de retour…

-C'est très gentil de ta part de compatir à ce désastre capillaire Hermione ! A chaque fois que Ginny se mettait en colère, ses joues rosissaient jusqu'à devenir cramoisi. Elle ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre.

Pour un désastre, ça s'en était un et pas un petit comme disait Neville. Leurs magnifiques chevelures rousses qui les caractérisaient si bien avaient totalement disparu. A la place d'un roux carotte, ils avaient un vert salade délavé. Leurs cheveux ressemblaient à un terrain synthétique de foot. Et pas en bon état. Ah ça non, il y avait eu un Paris-Marseille là au milieu… C'était pire qu'un désastre… Hermione arrêta de rire et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à vous deux ? Elle sentit le soupir de Ginny dans sa nuque.

-Fred et Georges. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé quand ils ont appris que j'avais eu une histoire avec Zabini…

-Et donc ils ont décidé de vous teindre les cheveux à vous deux ? Pourquoi Ronald à les cheveux verts ? C'est parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour vous séparer à part bouder, te crier dessus et menacer d'émasculer Zabini ?

-Non cet abruti s'est servi de mon shampooing… Le dit shampooing étant ensorcelé. Au moins la prochaine fois il bougera son cul pour allé s'en chercher un!

\- Rohhh tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Il n'y en avait plus en bas, j'étais allé voir. Et la feignasse elle t'..

Harry le coupa avant de se mettre entre eux deux pour les séparer.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer l'un comme l'autre je vous écouté vous engeulez depuis qu'on est parti du terrier. Ce n'est pas pour en avoir une deuxième dose dans le train !

\- Mais si Ron a utilisé le shampooing en premier. Vous auriez du voir qu'il avait les cheveux vert non ? Hermione était perplexe.

-Mais justement c'est ça le plus beau le sortilège prend effet deux heures après que les cheveux soient entièrement secs.

Ginny avait la tête entre ses deux mains.

-On peut juste prier pour que ça parte au bout d'une semaine… Aucun sortilège n'a marché jusqu'à présent. Il soupira longuement avant d'adopter la même position que sa sœur.

-Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Ginny n'ait pas tué Fred et Georges. J'aurais cru qu'elle les aurait trucidés sur place. Hermione était toujours aussi perplexe et fixait Harry en attente d'une réponse.

-Oh si ! Elle ne les a pas tués bien sûr mais tous leurs vêtements sont verts, on va dire qu'ils sont tous assortis. Harry souriait à Hermione.

Ils s'assirent tous sur les banquettes. Hermione avait la tête sur les genoux d'Harry qui s'amusait à jouer avec ses boucles. Neville, Ron et Ginny était sur la banquette en face d'eux. Neville s'était mis entre les deux Weasley pour éviter une énième guerre.

Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances, Hermione n'avait passé qu'un mois au terrier avec eux. Neville allait leur raconter comment il avait appris que la plante à Pipaillon adaptait son odeur pour attirer des personnes imprudentes quand Mcgonagall fit son entrée. La vieille femme avait encore ses cheveux parsemés de gris attaché en un chignon strict. Elle fixait Hermione.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, la réunion va bientôt commencée.

Hermione se releva aussitôt sous le coup de la surprise.

-Pardonnez-moi madame, mais de quelle réunion parlez-vous ?

-Mais enfin voyons Miss Granger, la réunion des préfets, vous êtes d'ailleurs déjà en retard d'où ma présence. Monsieur Malefoy était censé vous prévenir. Elle fixait Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne m'a pas prévenu…

\- Je réglerais cela avec lui mais pour l'amour de Merlin dépêchez-vous Miss ! Mcgonagall s'impatientait.

Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la fin en l'écoutant déblatérer de toutes les punitions possibles qu'elle pourrait faire écoper à Mister la fouine. Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle était préfète, elle sentait déjà la crise de Ronald arriver… C'était son rêve à lui d'être préfet, bien sûr les responsabilités ne lui faisait pas peur, ce qu'elle avait peur à ce moment-ci s'était de se retrouver pour une année avec la blondinette de fouine. Une année complète… C'était ça la vraie épreuve pour Hermione, si les deux n'arrivait pas à mettre leurs différends de côté, il y aurait un mort. Ils s'étaient haït au premier regard, à la première phrase. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une discussion courtoise avec Malefoy sauf obligation devant un professeur et encore.

Son pire cauchemar était d'ailleurs à deux mètres d'elle et il la fixait et la dévisageait. Rogue la fixait aussi, son visage c'était fermé à son arrivée.

-Monsieur Malefoy vous me ferez le plaisir de venir en retenu de 17 heures à 18 heures toute la première semaine de ce mois, ce soir y comprit. Vous commencez très mal en tant que préfet, ne nous faites pas regretter de vous avoir choisi.

\- Et vous attendrez à la fin, j'aimerais vous parler. Rogue insista sur ce point en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

\- Je peux au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Il fixait Mcgonagall d'un regard froid. La vieille femme détourna son regard sur Hermione avant de répondre mais Drago avait déjà compris. Il avait déjà failli être en retard à cause de Parkinson et n'avait pas eu plus envie de recroiser Hermione, Potter and co.

-Vous avez visiblement oublié de donner son badge à Hermione et de la prévenir de la réunion. Vous avez intérêt à vous entendre vous deux, je ne veux aucune altercation entre vous. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui madame. Hermione s'était empressée de répondre, elle sentait le regard insistant de Malefoy sur elle.

Mcgonagall continuait de fixer Malefoy. Elle voyait bien la haine qu'éprouvait le Serpentard à l'égard de la Griffondor.

-Monsieur Malefoy. Ai-je été clair ? Je ne tolèrerais plus aucune bavure de votre part, je vous préviens que vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir cette année. Son ton était sec et cassant.

-Oui, très clair madame. Il détourna son regard d'Hermione.

-Bien, elle regardait les quatre préfets se tenant devant elle.

Il y'avait devant elle, Hermione Granger pour Griffondor, Susan Bones pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein pour Serdaigle et enfin Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard. Ils vivront tous dans le même endroit, chacun sa chambre, un espace commun de travail, deux salles de bains, une dans les étages, une au rez-de chaussée, aile Est Serpentard et Griffondor, aile Ouest Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Une fois leur avoir tout expliqué en détails Mcgonagall et Rogue planifièrent avec eux une réunion en fin de semaine pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait eu aucun meurtre et qu'ils pourraient se tenir comme des gens civilisés. Ils en doutaient fortement.

-Je vous dis à vendredi 17 heures.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce sauf Drago et Rogue.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? Il n'y avait aucune place pour un sourire sur son visage.

-Pas de vous Drago, je suis ton parrain je te rappelle. Les autres sont sortis.

-D'accord qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est très simple je ne veux en aucun cas que cette année les élèves se divisent encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je sais que la famille des Serpentard est mise à l'écart par les autres élèves. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Et si toi en tant que préfet ne fait aucun effort les autres t'imiteront.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Je pense que tu vois parfaitement où je veux en venir Drago. Miss Granger n'est pas la cause de ton malheur et elle n'en sera jamais une. Elle ne l'a pas tuée, nous le savons tout les deux. Ne rejette pas toute ta haine sur elle. Elle..

-Il est mort pour une sang de bourbe !

Il l'avait coupé, cette phrase lui avait brûlée la gorge, elle la lui brûlait depuis un mois déjà.

-Si il s'est révolté ce n'est pas pour te voir suivre les idéaux de ce monstre ! Narcissa est d'ailleurs de mon avis. Elle n'a jamais approuvé ce que faisait ton père, tu le sais. Lucius à toujours fait cela sous la contrainte, il voulait protéger sa famille. Toi et ta mère. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans la peur.

-Je le sais très bien tout ça, c'est juste que dès que je la vois…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, il bégayait.

-Je.. Je le revois devant moi tout simplement. Et elle quand je la vois. Je la revois elle. Je revois la jeune fille qu'il a sauvé. Je la revois dans ses bras en pleure parce qu'ils sont mort. Ses parents et mon père. Je sais que cette fille n'y peut rien. Mais elles se ressemblent tellement. Elles ont les mêmes yeux noisette, les mêmes cheveux bruns. A chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur Granger je vois le visage de mon père qui est mort pour cette petite fille…

-Ton père était un grand homme, il l'a toujours été malgré que pendant un temps il œuvrait pour le mal. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir de lui, si il l'a sauvé elle ce n'est pas pour que tu chasses et brutalises les autres né-moldu. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de malveillant alors ne le deviens pas. C'est tout ce que demande l'autre fou.

Un long silence s'était installé entre Rogue et Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas répondre, à quoi bon de toute manière il ne reviendrait pas il était mort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et c'était ça le problème. Depuis qu'il était jeune on lui avait dit que les né-moldu lui étaient inférieur, qu'ils étaient des erreurs. Des années que son père servait le seigneur des ténèbres et d'un seul coup il s'était révolté pour une né-moldu qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait refusé de la tuée et ça lui avait coûté la vie. C'est le moment que Rogue choisit pour couper Drago dans ses réflexions.

-Il t'aimait Drago, toi et ta mère vous étiez ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que tu reçoives la marque, Narcissa le savait. Lucius me l'avait confié la veille de sa mort. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'être sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres ne te voudrait pas dans ses rangs. En faisant ça, il a été considéré comme un traitre à leur cause. Il a fait tout ça pour toi et Narcissa. Vous êtes tombé en disgrâce il ne voudra plus être assimilé à vous deux.

Drago s'était tourné vers la fenêtre du wagon pour cacher son visage. Alors c'était pour ça, il voulait sa sécurité et celle de sa mère. Les premières larmes coulèrent. Son père n'était pas mort en lâche, il était mort en héros. Dire qu'il détestait quand Rogue avait raison… Il avait réussi à le calmer, à trouver les mots. Il savait maintenant et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devrait faire.

-Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, viens.

Il montra son bras à Drago et lui désigna la fine cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Drago détailla son bras et comprit qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son parrain.

-J'ai fait le serment inviolable, j'ai juré de vous protéger toi et Narcissa. Je l'ai promis à ton père. C'était sa dernière volonté. Il m'a aussi dit de te donner ça.

Il lui tendit un fin médaillon en argent où les armoiries Malefoy apparaissaient. Drago le prit, le détailla et s'empressa de le mettre autour de son cou. Il attendit encore une minute pour retrouver un visage impassible ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion. Il se retourna, s'excusa auprès de son professeur et sortit. Rogue souriait, il avait tellement grandit, ce n'était plus un petit idiot prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent et à son statut.


	3. De retour à Poudlard

Voilà le troisième chapitre Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte je suis les grandes lignes des livres en y changeant le rôle des personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture .

De retour à Poudlard

-Drago! Ici! Là ! Non pas à droite ! Mais non pas cette gauche là! Mais qui m'a foutu un empoté pareil en guise de meilleur ami !

Blaise Zabini brayait et gesticulait dans tout les sens au milieu d'une foule d'élève le dévisageant. Il avait manqué de mettre des baffes à deux quatrièmes années qui avaient eu le malheur de passer à côté de lui. Ses bras effectuaient des spirales dans les airs en même temps qu'il sautait pour attirer l'attention de Drago qui se trouvait à trente mètres de lui.

Drago observait son meilleur ami qui était entrain de se hisser sur le dos d'un grand brun à lunettes, de loin il ressemblait au balafré. Vu l'uniforme qu'il portait il devait être à Serdaigle. Il vu Blaise valdinguer par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Le cri qu'il fit dans sa chute avant de s'écraser aurait fait pâlir et jalouser le plus grand des castras. Il courut relever Blaise qui était entrain de menacer le grand brun d'utiliser ses tripes en guise de guirlandes de Noël pour les offrir à sa tante obèse.

-Oui bah y'a pas qu'elle qu'est obèse… Punaise mais tu pèses combien Blaise ?! Il réussit à soulever son meilleur ami au bout de la deuxième tentative.

-Rohh je ne suis pas si gros que ça, c'est juste parce que je suis grand. D'ailleurs selon le magasine moldu de Daphné je suis dans la courbe poids normal. C'est vrai que ce serait con que je ne rentre pas dans mon joli bikini rose, tu sais celui avec des froufrous. Il rajouta cette phrase avec une voix de diva surexcité à la vue de talons de 15 cm signé Louis Vuitton.

-Tu m'épuises, tu le sais ça au moins ?

En guise de réponse Blaise lui saisit le poignet avant de l'amener jusqu'aux calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Drago pouvait les voir maintenant. Leurs corps squelettiques aux teintes grises et noirs, leurs grandes ailes semblables à celles de chauve-souris mal en point. Ces animaux évoquaient la mort.

\- Ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais.

Blaise le regardait détailler les Sombrals, il savait très bien que la mort de son père lui revenait. Il le tira une seconde fois jusqu'à la calèche. Une fois dedans le Sombral commença à s'élancer en direction des grilles du Château.

-Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Blaise.

-Qui ça ? Drago détournait le regard.

-A-t-on avis triple buse ! Rogue ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Comment tu sais qu'il m'a parlé ? s'étonna Drago.

-Granger. Elle me l'a dit. Et elle m'a donnée une claque derrière la tête quand j'appelais Ginny mon petit pois d'amour. Il souriait bêtement.

-T'es sérieusement atteint tu le sais ça ?! Je me demande vraiment si on ne devrait pas t'envoyer à St Mangouste…

-On s'en fout de ma santé mentale. C'est la tienne qui m'inquiète là, déclara Blaise.

-Je vais bien enfin mieux.

-Vous avez parlez de quoi ? S'enquit Blaise.

-De Granger, à croire que c'est le centre du monde en ce moment…

-Et alors tu compte toujours te conduire comme un p'tit con de sang-pur friqué et dénué d'âme avec elle ? Ah et persuadé qu'il vaut mieux aussi. Très important.

\- Non.

-Comment ça non ? Tu vas me dire que Rogue à réussit à te résonner ? Toi ? La tête de mule par excellence ? Si Blaise n'avait pas eu d'os dans sa mâchoire elle serait entrain de gire à ses pieds tellement il était surpris.

-Oui. Je m'en prendrais pas à Granger pour lui faire du mal, c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, il m'a dit pourquoi il était mort… On va dire que ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Il souriait.

-Comme quoi t'es pas aussi pourri que tu le fais paraître, c'est bon à savoir. Il rigolait.

Drago lui envoya son coude dans les côtes ce qui lui provoqua une exclamation de surprise.

-Au faites pourquoi mon petit pois d'amour chéri ? Drago venait de réaliser ce que lui avait dit Blaise un peu plutôt et ce que ça impliquait.

Blaise devint rouge en un quart de seconde.

-Bah je suis avec Ginny enfaites, ça fait 3 mois, je me sens écouté avec toi tu sais… Et son frère et elle on les cheveux verts me demande pas pourquoi, elle m'a couru après dans tout le train en me lançant ses chaussures quand je lui ai demandé. Il se mit à bouder dans son coin.

-Attends, les Weasley ont les cheveux verts ? Je vais demander à Granger ce qu'ils ont eu. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

-T'avais dit que tu lui ferais pas de mal ! s'indigna Zabini

-Oui mais j'ai jamais dit que je l'enmerderais pas ! Son sourire s'étira encore plus pendant qu'ils franchissaient les grilles pour rentrer dans Poudlard.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le groupe qui s'avançait dans la grande salle. En même temps c'était vraiment dur d'être discret avec 2 touffes vertes fluo qui contrastaient parfaitement avec les uniformes ornées de rouge et or qu'ils portaient. Ils faisaient vraiment tâche. D'autant plus que Ginny menaçaient le premier qui les regardait de le transformer en Scroutt à pétard. Les remarques elles, ne se firent pas attendre. Entre ceux qui insinuaient que leur couleur de cheveux ressemblait aux sécrétions des Goules. Ron fulminait rien qu'à l'idée que sa tignasse ressemblait à la bave de ces ogres crasseux. Et ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire que c'était pour soutenir Serpentard. Les Weasley n'en pouvaient plus, à peine trente minutes qu'ils étaient là que c'était déjà infernal, ils allaient devenir aussi célèbre qu'Harry.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor en espérant que les murmures cessent d'eux-mêmes. Hermione observa les visages émerveillés des premières années qui pénétraient pour la première fois dans cette grande salle. Elle se rappelait comme elle avait observé chaque détail et aussi les quatre grandes tables remplient d'élèves qui les inspectaient. Le plafond magique illuminé de centaines de bougies flottantes. La table du fond où les professeurs surplombaient la salle. Le choixpeau ricanant et les attendant sur une chaise. Mais cette année quelque chose avait changé, Dumbledore n'était plus. Personne ne savait quel élève avait fait rentrer des mangemorts dans le château. Ils avaient retrouvé le corps inanimé de leur directeur dans la cour.

C'était Mcgonagall et Rogue qui se partageaient son siège maintenant. Mcgonagall souriait du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux nouveaux élèves. Ça n'aurait jamais le même effet qu'avec ce grand homme qu'y aurait pu être le sosie du père noël si l'avait eu une grosse bedaine. Rogue avait deux personnes à ses côtés. Le ministère avait jugé judicieux que ces deux personnes fassent régner l'ordre dans le château après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. En les apercevant, Hermione avait vu que certains Serpentard s'étaient crispés. Leurs visages donnaient l'impression qu'aucun sourire n'avait jamais pu s'épanouir sur leurs lèvres. Les Carrow insufflaient la mort sur leur passage.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le premier élève fut envoyé à Serpentard. Comme à chaque répartition des sifflements et des exclamations se firent échos dans la salle. Les nouveaux élèves de Griffondor avaient des bonnes bouilles, c'est ce qu'aurait dit sa mère. Mcgonagall s'était levé de sa chaise et ordonna le silence. Elle prononça un discours où la tolérance, le courage et l'espoir étaient les mots clés. On aurait pu croire à une devise pour les Griffondor. Et bien sûr elle mit en garde les élèves contre la forêt interdite. Elle rajouta une phrase à l'attention des premières années.

-Je voudrais que les quatre préfets se lève.

Hermione, Drago, Susan et Anthony se levèrent simultanément sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Mcgonagall reprit la parole quand le calme reprit.

-Chaque préfet conduira les nouveaux élèves de leur maison jusqu'à leur salle commune et leurs dortoirs, bien entendu filles et garçons ne dorment pas dans la même chambre. Elle sourit en voyant le regard déçu et les soupirs de certains garçons. Rogue lui n'avait parlé que pour expliqué qui étaient les Carrow et leur rôle.

Mcgonagall finit en un clappement de mains qui fit apparaître de gigantesques plats de nourritures, l'odeur de la dinde grillée et des pommes de terre chaudes se répandit dans toute la salle.

-Ron s'il te plaît mange la bouche fermée. Il y'a pas que tes cheveux qu'on peut comparer aux Goules tu sais… Hermione vit Ron engloutir tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en à peine une seconde.

-J'ai faim. Et je voulais voir si j'arrivais toujours à mettre trois cuisses de poulets en même temps dans ma bouche. Il but une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Sinon vous en pensez quoi que Rogue soit professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal encore cette année ? Neville préféra lancer ce sujet avant qu'Hermione et Ron ne se dispute encore sur sa manière d'engloutir les aliments aussi vite que son ombre.

-Qu'on risque d'être à moins trois cents points à la fin de l'année… Je n'ai pas comptabilisé les points perdu de l'année dernière mais ça doit s'en approcher… Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-C'est un bon professeur je trouve, si on oublie le fait qu'il nous hait et nous descend à chaque cours. Et puis on peut toujours compter sur Hermione pour lui montrer qu'on n'est pas une bande d'idiot sans avenir. Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie.

-Il m'a toujours terrifié personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tué sa chèvre domestique devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Et c'est pareil quand il me traite d'incapable.

-Oui mais en même temps Seamus t'as explosé quatre chaudrons quand il était encore professeur des potions dont un qui lui a incendié sa cape… Ginny et les autres se mirent à rire.

-D'ailleurs qui sera le professeur pour les potions ? C'est toujours Slughorn ? demanda Neville.

-Oui, Harry et Hermione vont encore faire parti de son fan-club, ricana Ron.

-Tant que Mclaggen n'y est pas ça me va… Hermione frissonna en repensant à lui.

Harry se mit à l'imiter quand il l'a fixait en se suçant le doigt pendant qu'il mangeait. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sous le regard des autres élèves.

-Et les Carrow ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Cette fois ci s'était Ron qui avait rompu le silence.

-On va dire que ça n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui t'offre une deuxième chance… Ils ont plus le genre à sacrifier des bébés sur un autel pour se distraire… ironisa Neville.

-Oui en d'autres termes on va prendre cher, renchérit Hermione.

-Attendons de voir, surtout essayer de ne jamais être seul, si ils s'en prennent à vous prévenez les autres et surtout défendez vous, insista Harry.

Tous se regardèrent, ils n'avaient jamais connu une année à Poudlard sans aucun problème.

-Tout prend fin et son règne de terreur se terminera plus vite qu'il ne le pense. Harry serra son verre en prononçant cette phrase. Un long silence se fit. L'ambiance lourde se dissipa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand les Carrow se mirent à faire leur ronde même si ils étaient tous tendus à l'extrême. Ils avaient troqué leur discussion sur le mal contre des discussions d'élèves normaux. Les garçons parlaient de quidditch pendant que les filles parlaient du couple Ginny/Blaise. A la fin du repas Hermione et les autres préfets se levèrent pour conduire les premières années aux dortoirs.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs. Ils venaient de finir d'expliquer aux premières années tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur Poudlard. Il avait répondu aux questions les plus idiotes en prenant sur lui… « Non Jason, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ne viendra pas vous déranger sous la douche, il n'a pas le droit », « Oui si on l'appelle la forêt interdite c'est qu'il est interdit d'y aller ». Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi patient, mais Mcgonagall avait été claire aucune bavure…

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets. Une fois devant le tableau il prononça le mot de passe que Rogue et Mcgonagall leur avait donné « Tolerantia ». Il vit la dame du tableau lui sourire. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle du XVIème siècle, ses poignets et son cou étaient ornés de bracelet en or sertit de rubis, à côté d'elle un magnifique paon se pavanait, derrière eux on pouvait apercevoir une épaisse forêt séparée par un cours d'eau transparent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sonore. Une fois passé l'encadrement du tableau Drago observa l'endroit dans lequel il allait vivre cette année.

La première chose qu'il vit était l'énorme cheminée qui trônait dans le coin droit de la pièce, en face d'elle se tenait 2 canapés de couleurs pourpres et des sièges verts opales, une table basse en chaîne massif était disposé au milieu de ces assises. Le sol était en pierre mais des tapis de toutes tailles et dans les tons sombres ornaient le sol. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce se tenait une bibliothèque en angle où une centaine de livres était disposé. Là encore des sièges verts étaient disposés en cercle. A côté de la bibliothèque il y avait une porte qui donnait accès à une première salle de bain. Face à l'entrée où se tenait Drago on pouvait voir un escalier en colimaçon qui rejoignait un balcon séparé en deux par un couloir. « Partie Est et partie Ouest » pensa-t-il. Derrière se couloir se tenait un escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la deuxième salle de bain.

Drago était devant la porte de sa chambre qui n'était qu'à un mètre de celle de la Griffondor. Il tourna la poignée de sa propre chambre. Elle était rectangulaire, il y avait une fenêtre assez grande sur la droite donnant sur l'extérieur. Sur la gauche et plaqué contre le mur il y avait un lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. En face de se lit se tenait un bureau brun tout simple où tout ses livres étaient disposés. Du côté gauche de sa porte se tenait une armoire brune aux poignées noires.

Drago s'avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se retourna avant de sortir rapidement dans le couloir. Il entendit une voix prononcée un juron à propos d'une connerie d'étagère. Ça venait de la chambre de Granger. Il se risqua à frapper à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée et vit que la Griffondor était affalée sur le sol sous une tonne de livres.

-Laisse moi deviner, t'as pas pu choisir l'un d'eux et ils se sont jetés sur toi en guise de représailles ? ricana Drago

La Griffondor se contenta de se relever en époussetant sa robe et lui renvoya un regard noir.

-Sors de ma chambre Malefoy. Elle elle ne rigolait pas.

-T'es pas obligé de t'énerver j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas morte… La prochaine fois je te laisserais crever sous tes seuls amis.

Il la détaillait de haut en bas. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ils partaient dans tous les sens, ça lui donnait un petit côté sauvage que Malefoy lui avait toujours trouvé séduisant. Elle ne portait que très peu de maquillage ce qui était assez rare pour une fille de son âge. Sa chemise était un peu trop grande. Elle devait bien mesurer moins d'un mètre soixante, elle paraissait si petite. Par contre l'expression qui se dessinait sur son visage aurait fait fuir un troll, sa manière de froncer du nez et des sourcils quand elle était énervée accentuait son côté sauvage.

-T'as fini ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Fini quoi ? demanda Drago.

-De me fixer… J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? C'est ça ? Ou alors tu vas encore me dire à quel point mes cheveux bouclés sont moches.

-Mais non, à t'entendre je suis un monstre… Il se tourna pour observer sa chambre, c'était la symétrie parfaite de la sienne sauf que les couleurs prédominantes étaient le rouge et or.

-Tu es un monstre Malefoy. Elle insista bien sur les deux derniers mots en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Si tu le dis. Au fait pourquoi les Weasley se sont mis au vert ? Son sourire malicieux refit son apparition.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Blaise, c'est le petit ami de Ginny…

-Quand il lui a demandé elle l'a massacré à coup de chaussure. Je doute qu'il en sache plus que moi… Il prit un ton détaché pour prononcer cette phrase.

-Tant pis pour lui. Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir, j'ai autre chose à faire. Elle désigna les livres à ses pieds.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris je dérange mais je ne sortirais pas de là t'en que tu ne m'auras pas dit pour Bellete et Bellete junior.

-Oh si tu vas sortir de ma chambre ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Ah oui et sinon quoi ? souria Drago.

-Sinon ça ! Elle prit plusieurs livres qui étaient par terre avant de les lui jeter dessus, Drago eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'il entendit les livres s'écraser contre la porte.

-T'es complètement folle ma pauvre fille ! hurla-t-il à travers son seul rempart contre la lionne.

-C'est mieux qu'être une fouine décolorée ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. – Et ne reviens plus dans ma chambre !

Drago entendit le bruit du verrou de la porte d'Hermione qui se fermait. Il se résigna à rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, il voyait le lac depuis là. Il resta une bonne demi-heure à contempler la vue avant de se mettre en caleçon. Il s'endormit assez vite et ne fit pas de cauchemar cette-ci.


	4. Le malaise

Voilà mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire. J'espère avoir le temps de rédiger et poster le suivant mercredi si possible avant mon départ en vacances. Je pars une dizaine de jours . Promis j'essaye de vous le poster mais ne m'en voulez pas trop si j'ai un contre temps. Bon chapitre )

Le malaise

Malgré qu'il ait passé une nuit sans cauchemar, Drago se leva du mauvais pied. Son humeur était massacrante. Toute la nuit il avait eu trop chaud, il s'était retourné dans son lit une trentaine de fois, testé toute les positions possibles rien n'y fit. Il mit un bas ample et un tee-shirt blanc en vitesse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain du haut sa tenue de sorcier sous le bras. Il s'était levé en retard, c'était le premier jour et il était déjà à la bourre ça promettait. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte mais il ne réussit pas à rentrer. « Génial, s'est occupé ». Il entendit pester quelqu'un à l'intérieur et devina que s'était Granger.

Hermione était entrain de se démêler les cheveux avec sa brosse à cheveux ressemblant à celles pour poney. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix soit s'était ça soit s'était les nœuds et les boucles sans forme dans tout les sens. Au moment où elle allait finir de s'appliquer de l'huile nourrissante dans ses cheveux quelqu'un tenta d'entrer. Elle fit si surprise qu'elle en lâcha la bouteille qui s'éclata par terre « Et merde ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! ». Le sol était maintenant recouvert d'un liquide visqueux couleur miel. C'était gluant, ses pieds en était enduit et elle manqua de se ratatiner par terre en voulant attraper sa baguette sur le bord de la double vasque. Une fois sa baguette en main elle nettoya le sol « Recurvite ».

De l'autre côté Drago commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

-Hé Granger ! Tu pourrais te magner le cul, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me laver ! Si tu prends autant de temps pour tes cheveux ça peut très vite s'arranger ! Je te les coupe gratuitement ! ricana t'il.

-Si tu n'es pas content, va te plaindre et lécher les pieds de Rogue. Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt. Et mes cheveux se portent parfaitement bien merci mais je ne te les confierais pas vu la couleur des tiens ! hurla t'elle.

-Je suis blond au naturel pour info. Et ensuite si tu pouvais te dépêcher toi et ton paillasson ça m'arrangerait tu vois.

-La ferme la fouine ! Va en bas !

-La salle de bain est prise aussi en bas ! cria t'il.

-Tu te fous de moi je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas daigné allé voir !

-Tu me saoules Granger ! Soit tu sors soit je te fais sortir ! brailla t'il.

-Ah oui ? Je serais curieuse de voir comment ! railla t'elle.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour lancer un Alohomora, entrer et la saisir par la taille avant de la mettre comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, attraper ses affaires et la mettre dehors. Elle ne faisait pas le poids fasse à lui. Hermione se releva aussi vite qu'elle put en lui hurlant d'aller se faire voir et de se jeter sur la porte qu'il lui avait claqué au nez. Elle essaya d'utiliser un Alohomora mais ça ne changea rien. Drago avait bloqué la porte avec une chaise, il avait vu ça dans un film moldu que lui avaient montré Terrence et Olivier Vaisey quand il avait passé ses vacances chez eux avec Zabini et Nott. Et il fallait dire que ça marchait plutôt bien, Hermione ne put que l'insulter et le maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui il se contenta de rigoler.

-Au fait Granger ! Jolies jambes ! ricana Drago.

-Je te hais Malefoy ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! rugit Hermione.

-Oh mon dieu j'ai peur ! La grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va m'attaquer à coup de manuel sorcier ! Au secours ! Pitié venez à mon secours ! pouffa t'il.

Hermione se contenta de jurer et de l'insulter une énième fois avant de partir dans sa chambre pour finir de mettre ses collants.

Drago s'observa dans le miroir quand il eut fini de rire. Il avait des griffures sur tout le haut de son dos. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la Granger ! On aurait dit que Drago avait passé une nuit torride avec une tigresse ou plutôt une lionne. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Quand il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune il vu qu'il était le dernier, sur la table basse une pile de papiers l'attendait. Il s'en apparat. C'était les emplois du temps. Déjà qu'il était à la bourre si en plus il devait distribuer tout ça il était mal barré.

Hermione était arrivée dans la grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruit ce qui étonna Hermione, d'habitude il y'avait toujours un brouhaha incessant même si on s'y habitue à force. Elle se mit au bout de la table des Griffondor et commença à les distribuer en remontant la rangée d'élèves. Elle réussit à le faire assez vite ce qui l'étonna.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Son amie remarqua directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça va toi, Mione ? demanda assez bas Ginny pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

-Oui et non à vrai dire. D'un côté je suis heureuse de tous vous retrouvez mais être préfète me rends nerveuse… D'autant plus que Malefoy et moi avons nos chambres presque collées… Les deux fois où on s'est adressé la parole on s'est disputé…répondit Hermione d'un ton las.

-Alors c'est ça, c'est Malefoy qui te tracasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'interrogea Ginny.

-Pour faire simple hier soir il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment de votre Green attitude et j'ai fini par l'attaquer à coup de livre. Et ce matin on s'est disputé parce que je mettais trop de temps à me préparer et que lui en tant que mufle qu'il est. Il m'a sorti de force avant de me balancer comme une vulgaire merde dans le couloir… déclara t'elle.

-Comment ça il t'a sorti de force ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Bah il a déverrouillé la porte et il m'a saisit par les hanches avant de me mettre sur son épaule et de me foutre dehors moi et mes affaires… Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose…

-Tu devrais le dire à Mcgonagall, il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça ! s'énerva t'elle.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers les deux filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Harry.

-Rien rien ne vous inquiétez pas Ginny et moi on parlait des emplois du temps. Vous avez vu on commence par défenses contre les forces du mal pendant quatre heure avec les Serpentard !

Hermione savait que dès qu'on mettait le sujet des Serpentard sur le tapis les garçons se lançaient dans de grandes discussions sur leur imbécilité et leur besoin de se sentir plus fort que les autres. C'était parfait pour les faire changer de sujet. Hermione s'attaqua à ses œufs brouillés et son bacon.

Au même moment Drago pénétra dans la salle. Hermione se retint d'aller lui en coller une en public et détourna les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui souriait.

Drago avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et balança sur les différentes tables les emplois du temps par classe d'âge où se tenait les élèves. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise qui lui fit une place. Drago se servir deux toasts au beurre et un jus de citrouille.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda Blaise.

-Expliquer quoi ? questionna Drago.

-Oh te fais pas plus con que tu n'es, pourquoi t'es arrivé tout sourire en fixant Granger ? Vous vous êtes réconcilié sous la couette ou autre ?

-Oh c'est tout comme… tu verrais comme elle m'a lacérée le dos une vraie lionne ! J'ose même pas imaginé comment elle serait vraiment au lit ! rigola Drago.

-Hein ? Comment ça elle t'a lacérée le dos ? s'inquiéta Zabini.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'un beau mâle la sorte de la salle de bain parce qu'il était à la bourre, sourit-il.

-Je suppose que t'es censé être le dit mâle… D'ailleurs si tu continues à la jouer hommes des cavernes elle va peut-être se jeter à tes pieds. C'est bien connu que Granger saute sur les gars aux excès de testostérone qui n'en ont rien à foutre de la gente féminine, ricana-t'il.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais d'elle, j'aime juste la pousser à bout.

-Ouais à d'autres, t'aimerais juste bien pousser autre chose au bout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Et mec c'est du castor dont on parle là ! Je ne la veux pas dans mon lit ! s'énerva Drago.

-Si tu le dis mais en attendant si tu continues à la fixer elle et Mclaggen ils vont peut-être finir par brûlés, sourit Blaise.

Drago s'empressa de détourner le regard, c'est faux ils ne les fixaient pas. Ils se demandaient juste ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, bordel, c'est le castor après tout. Et cet idiot qui pouffait à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas. Il n'avait réussi qu'à semer le doute en lui.

-D'ailleurs je suis jaloux que tu les fixes comme ça… Tu ne devrais avoir d'yeux que pour moi, ton meilleur ami, rajouta t'il d'un ton mielleux en clignant des yeux.

Les deux rigolèrent avant d'être rejoint par une Pansy plus collante que jamais. Elle poussa Zabini pour s'asseoir et roucouler contre Drago. Heureusement les jumeaux Vaisey étaient arrivés et les garçons s'étaient mis à parler de la composition éventuel de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour cette année.

\- Asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui j'aurais un assistant. Amycus vous pouvez rentrer. Il arrivera qu'il me remplace pour vous enseigner cette matière quand je serais trop pris par le poste de directeur. Le fait que Mcgonagall et moi occupions se poste permet une certaine souplesse dans nos emplois du temps nous permettant d'enseigner nos matières respectives. Cette année nous allons approfondir vos connaissances en magie noire.

Des murmures se firent entendre de la part des Griffondor. Drago pensa qu'ils feraient mieux de se la fermer au lieu de commencer à dire que c'est inadmissible. Ils ne connaissaient pas les Carrow et de quoi ils sont capables, ils étaient là le soir où Dumbledore était mort. Le coup fatal avait pu être porté par l'un deux. On ne rigolait pas avec ces gens là. Ils étaient à la solde de Voldemort et s'ils étaient là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour juste faire régner l'ordre… Ils avaient quelque chose à faire d'important pour le Lord. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il pourrait le découvrir en se renseignant au près de Severus. Il savait très bien de quel côté était son parrain depuis sa discussion avec lui dans le train. Il le soupçonnait même d'avoir fait le serment inviolable de le protéger lui et sa mère.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir les trois sortilèges impardonnables.

C'était Amycus qui parlait. Rogue lui était en arrière et observait la réaction des élèves.

-Pour le sortilège de la mort et de la douleur vous avez chacun des vers devant vous. Par contre pour le sortilège de contrôle sur autrui vous vous entraînerez sur votre voisin.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'indigna Harry.

-Vous allez nous dire que le ministère approuve ça peut-être ! Hurla Ron.

-Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor, le ministère à changer le programme.

Rogue fixa les élèves tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur Hermione.

Drago l'avait remarqué et il la vit déglutir, elle n'était pas bête, elle n'ouvrira pas la bouche pour le contester. C'était elle le cerveau du Golden Trio, les deux autres seraient déjà mort et enterré sans elle. Drago le savait très bien, c'était la qualité d'Hermione qui l'agaçait et l'impressionnait le plus, son intelligence.

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous séparer. Monsieur Potter allez vous placer à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Zabini à côté de Miss Granger elle vous aidera à faire des progrès considérable, même si vous n'êtes pas autant à le ramasse que certain.

Son regard se porta sur Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, où puis-je vous placer ? Je sais seul au fond de la classe, votre médiocrité ne fera de tord à personne cette année. C'est la seule place qui vous est digne, la compagnie des cafards vous fera le plus grand bien. Si vous trouvez encore le moyen de parler, vous servirez pour le sort de douleur, cingla Rogue.

Le trio se sépara et ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective. Le cours repris vite en intensité quand Lavande Brown fondit en larmes à l'idée de tuer un vers. Les filles autour d'elle la réconfortèrent pendant qu'Amycus rigolait dans son coin en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Drago n'avait eu aucun mal à faire ce que Rogue leur demandait, Harry Potter s'était vite transformé en balayeur. Il passait entre les rangées d'élèves avec un ballet et ramassait la poussière et les vers morts par terre. Rogue remarqua que son filleul était à la hauteur de ses espérances il métrisait très bien chacun de ses sorts. Il pourrait se protéger seul. Drago inversa les rôles avec le balafré, il se mit à lui faire danser une danse moldu qui se prénommait la " Macarena". Il était entrain de danser sur une chaise où il manqua de tomber sur Zabini qui imitait un gorille. Il observait Granger morte de rire à sa table qui faisait grimper son meilleur ami partout. Elle lui fit même faire un bisou baveux à Théodore qui s'essuyait encore la joue à la fin du cours. Visiblement Zabini et Granger s'entendait bien. Drago les trouva très proche, même trop proche. Il ne détacha pas son regard d'eux. Après que Rogue leur ait donné 3 parchemins pour la semaine prochaine sur les inventeurs des sortilèges impardonnables, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

La semaine était passée trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione, entre les rondes de nuit, les cours et les devoirs à préparer et à rendre, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. D'autant plus que la nuit dernière elle s'était de nouveau disputer avec Malefoy. Elle s'était rendu dans la chambre de Malefoy pour lui donner des papiers à préparer pour la réunion de ce soir. Elle avait toqué et n'avait pas entendu de réponse. Elle avait alors pensé qu'il n'était pas là et elle était entrée pour poser les papiers sur le bureau. Autre chose l'attendait déjà sur le bureau. Elle l'avait surpris avec Pansy, les deux en tenu d'Adam et Eve, Pansy les jambes écartées et gémissant sur le bureau avec Drago en elle faisant des va et viens. Elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir devenir rouge aussi vite. Elle avait lâché les papiers et s'était dépêcher de partir faire sa ronde. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait eu le temps de détaillé intégralement le corps de Malefoy et elle l'avait trouvé beau. Lui, la fouine ! Beau ! Il avait une musculature bien développé, des abdos lui seyant à merveille, des bras athlétiques et son attribut, qui il fallait le reconnaître était imposant. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant sa réputation au près des filles qui étaient passées dans son lit. Et ça il n'y en avait pas eu qu'une seule.

Elle avait réussi à l'éviter depuis hier et attendait le moment fatidique où elle se retrouverait en face de lui à la réunion. Elle était la première à attendre devant la porte. Très vite Susan la rejoignit, les deux filles s'entendaient bien. Elles discutèrent des options qu'elles avaient prises quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue. Il leur fit signe d'entrer en désignant deux fauteuils. Hermione n'était jamais rentrée dans cette pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur ocre. Un bureau en bois de cocobolo se tenait en face d'elle. Mcgonagall siégeait sur un joli petit fauteuil en velours beige derrière cet imposant bureau. Rogue alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et sortit des papiers. Les garçons arrivèrent cinq minutes après. Drago était essoufflé, il avait du courir, comme d'habitude il devait être en retard. Anthony s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione. Elle l'en remercia dans sa tête elle ne voulait surtout pas être à côté de Drago. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à la disposition des fauteuils en arc de cercle. Drago pouvait la regarder sans aucune peine, il se trouvait en face d'elle. Hermione sentit le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle se reprit quand Mcgonagall leur réexpliqua ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux. La réunion dura en tout et pour tout deux heures, deux longues heures où le regard azur de Drago fixa Hermione. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise que pendant cette réunion. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer mais l'image de Drago nu lui revenait en tête sans arrêt. Ce n'était pour tant pas le premier garçon qu'elle voyait nu bon sang ! Tout ce qu'elle avait pu retenir de la réunion c'est qu'ils devaient organiser le bal d'automne et demander aux capitaines des équipes de Quidditch de leur maison la liste des joueurs. Ça c'était simple elle en parlerait à Harry dans la semaine qui arrive.

Quand Mcgonagall leur signifia que la réunion était terminée, Hermione se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de se ruer dans leur dortoir. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en espérant que Drago ne viendrait pas. Ce qu'il fit. Drago avait bien vu à quel point la lionne était mal à l'aise, il préférait la laisser culpabiliser encore un peu avant d'aller la taquiner là-dessus. Il en voulait déjà assez à Pansy de ne pas avoir fermé la porte, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être gourde des fois… Il s'amusa cependant à passer plusieurs fois devant la chambre de la Griffondor pour la stresser. C'était vraiment jouissif pour lui de l'enmerder et de la déstabiliser. Il alla prendre une douche avant se mettre au devoir sur les Scroutts à pétard que leur avait demandé ce gros balourd d'Hagrid. Il mit à peine trente minutes à le faire avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis

Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis

Une semaine avait passé depuis le petit incident. Hermione avait tout fait pour éviter Drago. A chaque détour de couloir elle vérifiait qu'aucune touffe blonde n'était présente sinon elle retournait sur ses pas et empruntait un autre chemin. Poudlard est un grand château, plusieurs chemins mènent au même endroit. Elle s'était arrangée pour faire ses rondes les lundis et mercredis, là où les sélections de Quidditch de Serpentard avaient lieu. Elle se doutait bien que Drago serait trop crevé pour faire ses rondes le soir même. En cours elle évitait tout contact. Elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux azur quand elle devait lever les yeux de son parchemin. Chaque soir, elle filait à la bibliothèque avec Ginny pour faire ses devoirs. Malefoy et sa troupe n'y mettaient jamais les pieds. La seule fois où elle l'avait croisée, elle s'était mise à courir dans le sens inverse avant de se cacher dans un placard à balais. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur de le croiser. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème, il couchait bien avec qui il voulait… Elle pensait même que Pansy ne lui servait qu'à ça, elle avait remarqué qu'il la repoussait sans cesse. Cette fille était une vrai poubelle à sperme tout Serpentard lui était passé dessus…

De son côté Drago avait tout fait pour torturer Hermione, il faisait exprès de sortir de sa chambre quand elle tournait la poignée de sa porte. A chaque fois elle refermait sa porte en vitesse, il passait une heure dans la salle de bain le matin, ce qui avait valut à la Griffondor un retard en défenses contre les forces du mal avec en prime une perte de quinze points et des remarques à la moindre erreur pendant les quatre heures suivantes. C'était divin. Il avait fait exprès de se placer avec Zabini derrière elle en potion, ils avaient passé deux heures complètes à parler de ses acrobaties nocturnes avec Pansy. Et à exagérer ses prouesses et surtout sa souplesse. Il en fallait pour pouvoir exécuter la position de la liane ou encore celle de la chaise à porteur. Drago était sur qu'Hermione avait du devenir rouge écarlate. Il la voyait se dandiner sur sa chaise, mordre son crayon. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait passé son cours entier à les écouter. Elle avait même confondu l'estragon et l'hysope. Si Neville n'était pas intervenu ils auraient créé une potion de ratatinage. Slughorn avait débité une histoire à dormir debout où un homme se serait vengé en écrasant ses tortionnaires après les avoir rapetissés avec cette potion. Drago avait trouvé ça chiant à mourir. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait changé ses rondes mais le mieux avait sûrement été la fois où elle avait détalé comme un lapin à sa vue, sa course folle soulevait sa jupe. Il ne manquerait pas de lui dire que le blanc lui sied à merveille.

Une semaine de rire pour lui, une semaine de cauchemar pour elle.

Hermione s'était réveillée plus tôt ce lundi ci, elle en avait marre de se cacher de Malefoy, après tout entre les deux ce n'était pas elle qui était apparut nue comme un vers face à l'autre. C'était à lui d'avoir honte, pas à elle, même si elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas honte de son physique… Sa confiance en lui, ça lui sapait le moral. En toute circonstance il paraissait de marbre, jamais un pas de travers, toujours parfait, convaincant, à la fois aimé et redouté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'envier. Au même moment elle entendit un couinement étouffé. Ça venait de sous son lit. Au moment où elle se baissa pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Pattenrond sortit en trombe de sous le lit, un rat dégoulinant de sang dans sa gueule, il passa par la porte qui était entrebâillé pour s'échapper. Pas folle la bête, il savait qu'il allait se prendre une gueulante quand Hermione se rendrait compte qu'il lui avait laissé une queue rose poilu et deux malheureuses pattes fournies de petites griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs. « Génial, même pas trente minute que je me suis levée que ma chambre ressemble à un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse façon Garfield ».

Elle soupira une longue minute avant de se rendre sous la douche pour s'apaiser. L'eau chaude qui tombait le long de sa nuque et de son dos la détendit instantanément. Très vite la salle de bain fût envahit de buée et prit l'odeur de la pêche. Hermione adorait la vanille et la pêche. Harry lui disait toujours qu'elle sentait l'été, c'était ce que ça évoquait pour lui. Pour d'autres c'était plutôt le bonbon ou encore le gâteau qui sort du four fait par mamie Lafleur. Pour Hermione ces odeurs la rassuraient. Quand la chaleur étouffante provoquée par la buée se dissipa, elle se décida à sortir de la douche. Mauvais choix. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Ses yeux ce fut la seule chose qu'elle vit.

« Par Merlin » fut la seule chose que Drago put dire en rentrant dans cette pièce. Il n'eut même pas le temps de ressortir de la pièce qu'il se prit un savon entre les deux yeux. Ça eut au moins l'effet de le faire sortir. Jamais il ne serait sorti de son plein gré. Il voulut lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de prendre l'habitude de lui balancé des trucs à la figure mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il resta là planté de longues minutes, à se rappeler la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle, nue, son corps ruisselant d'eau. Qu'elle était belle. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le vilain petit canard qu'il avait vu à sa première rentrée à Poudlard, s'était transformé en magnifique cygne. Elle était sublime, non, parfaite. Ou les deux à la fois. Il avait eu le temps d'imprimer son image derrière ses yeux. Ses cheveux ondulés plus sombre que d'habitude à cause de l'eau qui les imbibaient, lui tombant sur le dos. Dégageant parfaitement son visage, ses yeux noisettes ressortaient sur son teint rosit par la chaleur de l'eau. Sa poitrine galbée et bien ronde, elle devait avoir un joli 85 C. Il aurait juré que des gouttes tombaient du bout de ses seins. Son ventre plat et ferme où l'on pouvait apercevoir les fines lignes du bord de ses abdominaux. Ses hanches si larges par rapport à sa taille de guêpe. Et ses jambes qui n'en finissaient pas… Toutes aussi athlétiques que le reste de son corps. Il en avait vu défiler des filles dans son lit mais jamais aucune qui lui faisait cette effet là, ça en devenait même douloureux. Il était sûr que son lui intérieur était entrain de bavé tellement qu'il aurait pu re-remplir la mer d'Aral…

Ce fût la porte qui s'ouvrit avant de claquer dans un bruit sourd qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Granger, bien sûr elle le dévisageait. Putain, dit quelque chose, c'est Granger après tout.

-J'aurais pas cru que tu étais adepte de l'épilation du maillot vu comme tu protèges la fourrure des animaux.

Voilà, il avait parlé. Il s'attendait à s'en prendre une quand il s'aperçut que Granger le dévisageait lui en donnant des coups d'œil à son entrejambe qui était il fallait l'admettre un peu trop bombé à son goût.

-Visiblement tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Bonobo, rigola t'elle. – Pourtant la saison du rut est finie il me semble, tu as du retard Malefoy.

-La ferme, Granger. T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas pour toi, je repensais juste que les seins de Pansy sont deux fois plus gros que les tiens, comme tu dis je ne suis qu'un homme, sourit-il

-Dommage pour elle et pour toi que ce ne soit pas sa cervelle, sinon elle verrait que tu te sers d'elle comme de vide-couilles, ce qui est très insultant pour sa personne même si elle a un QI de moins trente.

-Oh vexée la Granger ? Si c'est ce que tu demandes, non tu n'es pas à mon goût et Pansy elle n'a pas besoin d'une grosse cervelle pour se faire désirer.

-Tant mieux pour toi, bref j'ai à faire, coupa t'elle.

Sur ces mots elle partit sur le regard se voulant froid du Serpentard, en réalité, il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au moins il était retombé sur ces pieds, un Malefoy ne devait pas paraître faible même si il y avait de quoi en ce moment ci. Il se précipita sous la douche pour se débarrasser de cette bosse le faisant souffrir.

Hermione était passé à la bibliothèque chercher un livre sur les créatures marines et magiques. Selon Rogue c'était indispensable d'en connaître la plupart. Elle s'était dépêchée de regagner la grande salle pour aller se changer les idées. Comment cet abruti avait pu prétendre qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, trop fier sûrement ? Son caleçon lui ne disait pas la même chose. Dire quand à peine deux semaines ils s'étaient vu les deux complètement nu… Enfin lui il avait l'habitude il devait avoir au moins cinquante partenaires à son actif. Hermione elle en avait à peine 5, soit dix fois moins. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire car c'était indéniable, c'est qu'il lui plaisait.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma Mione ! Tu m'as manqué ! hurla t'il.

-Ok. C'est laquelle que tu veux rendre jalouse ? chuchota t'elle.

-La blonde à la table de Serdaigle, je suis à côté d'elle en botanique, et je crois que je lui plais vu les éclairs qui sortent de ses yeux en ta direction en ce moment même, déclara t'il mort de rire.

Il la relâcha à cet instant. Il lui sourit et elle se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil complice.

-Vous savez qu'à ce qu'il paraît les Carrow en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ont demandé aux élèves de s'envoyer les sorts les uns sur les autres et sans se protéger pour tester leur résistance ? soupira Neville.

-Qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda Ron.

-Le petit frère de Thomas, son meilleur ami est en première année est il a finit à l'infirmerie. Son binôme n'a pas réussit à contrôler son incendio…

-C'est affreux… déglutit Hermione.

-Tu l'as dis, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, surtout si il est brûlé à plusieurs degré, rajouta Ginny.

-Faudrait réussir à les faire renvoyer ou à les neutraliser, rétorqua Harry.

-Comment ? interrogea Ron.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver, répondit Harry.

Ils se mirent tous à élaborer des plans les uns plus rocambolesque que les autres. Hermione elle ne dit rien, mais elle se sentait observer. Elle savait très bien que dans son dos elle avait la table des Serpentard, elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas lui. Tout sauf lui.

-Drago, tu baves, il y'a plus de bave que de jus de citrouille dans ton verre, rigola Blaise.

-Il est si beau que ça le cul de Granger ? ricana Olivier Vaisey.

-Je préfère les blondes, rajouta Terence Vaisey.

-Fermez-là, coupa Drago.

-Et pourquoi donc ? le reprit Blaise.

-Parce que je ne mattes pas le cul de Granger, je me fous de cette fille comme de mes orteils.

-Non tu la matte pas, tu la dévores c'est pire, sourit Terence.

-Grangie dit moi Oui ! Chanta Olivier.

Drago lui lança un violent coup dans les côtes.

\- Je ne veux pas me taper le castor, arrêtez ! s'énerva Drago.

-A d'autres, je te connais depuis que j'ai trois ans et je ne t'ai jamais vu autant regarder une fille, rétorqua Zabini.

-Oui et t'es toujours là, elle est où Granger, elle fait quoi Granger, elle m'énerve Granger, rajouta Olivier.

-Elle pense quoi de ce que je viens de faire à ton avis ? imita Terence.

\- Ils n'ont pas tord. T'es complètement accro à elle, c'est même flippant, renchérit Théodore.

-Lâchez-moi je suis ni accro ni amoureux d'elle. Point barre ! Clama-t-il.

-Qui a parlé d'amour ici appart toi ? Mon petit Dragoooooooo est amoureux ! Braya Blaise.

-C'est mignon ! Railla Olivier.

-C'est pour quand le premier gosse, Août ? Ricana Terence.

-Bon ok vous avez gagné, je me casse loin de vous, vous racontez que des conneries aussi grosses que vous. Ça ne vaut pas la peine que je reste, trancha Drago.

Il se leva et partit en direction de Daphné qui mangeait avec Urquhart. Son capitaine d'équipe. Il pourrait avoir une discussion plus intéressante et civilisée avec eux et ne plus avoir Granger dans son champ de vision par la même occasion.

Drago et Hermione étaient entrain d'attendre devant la salle de réunion. Elle était venue ici directement après son cours de botanique, pour une fois elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se détendre en lisant avant la réunion et en attendant les autres. Mais non la fouine avait décidé de venir lui aussi en avance pour se tourner les pouces devant la porte et devant elle. Depuis le début de la semaine c'était lui qui l'évitait, et non l'inverse. Ils avaient inversé les rôles sauf qu'elle ne le persécutait pas en lui faisant des feintes quand il ouvrait sa porte de chambre. Malgré que ce fut très tentant. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment lui, il pouvait avoir peur de la croiser elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que Zabini & Co y étaient pour beaucoup. Ils avaient passé leur semaine à essayer de faire avouer Drago sur ses éventuels sentiments amoureux pour la lionne. Drago s'était contenté d'essayer de les ignorer ou de les insulter. Mais ces abrutis avaient semé un gros doute chez Drago. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il pensait beaucoup à la Griffondor mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il essayait toujours de l'embêter, c'était son défouloir favori. Hermione était tout simplement un véritable exutoire pour lui. Dès qu'il était mal, il allait la voir, il se défoulait sur elle, et hop ça allait mieux. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais depuis sa discussion, il s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement elle avait toujours une place attitrée dans son entourage.

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer, c'est malpoli tu sais, ton père ne t'as pas appris ça ? Après tout ce n'est peut-être pas une règle commune pour les sang-purs, cracha Hermione.

Elle avait voulu rompre ce silence pesant, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle avait sorti ça, ses yeux la déstabilisaient. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça, une insulte, elle savait que dès qu'on parlait de sa famille il s'énervait.

-Ne parle plus jamais de mon père de cette manière, Granger.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une manière si posée qu'Hermione ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait les yeux emplit de larmes. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait à son tour, il se contenta de détourner le regard.

-Malefoy ? Je.. Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas une amie pour toi mais tu peux me parler si tu veux, je ne serais peut-être pas d'une grande aide mais je peux toujours t'écouter.

-T'arrêtes jamais de l'ouvrir, ferme-là Granger ça vaut mieux pour toi ! braya-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre Mcgonagall arriva et leur ouvrit la porte. Elle avait eut peur qu'il la frappe, il ne l'avait jamais fait mais à cet instant elle l'en crut possible. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir en répondant poliment aux questions que lui posait Mcgonagall. Les autres arrivèrent assez vite. Quand Rogue rentra ils avaient déjà commencé la réunion depuis une demi-heure. La semaine prochaine ce serait au tour des sélections de Quidditch pour Griffondor. Elle devait l'annoncer à Harry ce soir. Drago donna la composition de leur équipe. Tout son groupe d'ami en faisait parti. Mcgonagall sortit encore une fois Hermione de ses pensées en lui annonçant qu'elle et Drago devrait travailler ensemble pour le fameux bal d'automne. Toujours Griffondor et Serpentard ensemble, chaque année ont tente de réconcilier ses maisons en faisant travailler les préfets ensemble pour qu'ils s'apprécient et sollicite les mélanges et échanges entre maison. Jamais ça n'a marché, jamais ça ne marchera… Enfin bon les deux professeurs en face d'eux avaient l'air dit croire.

Drago n'avait pas sourit une seule fois depuis le début de la réunion, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec Granger après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Qu'elle idée de le provoquer en lui disant ça, elle voulait quoi ? Qu'il lui dise que son père était mort pour et dans les bras d'une sang de bourbe ? Qu'il voulait lui faire des gosses à elle Hermione Granger depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'âge de onze ans ? C'était ça qu'elle voulait ? Il sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion quand Rogue les libéra. Il prit son balais et alla faire un tour ça avait toujours eut le don de le calmer. Une fois assez haut, il hurla à s'en arracher les poumons avant de fondre en larmes. Il s'en fichait il était seul et voulait le rester.


	6. La routine

La routine

Hermione avait déambulé dans les couloirs pendant deux heures. Elle adorait marcher, ça avait le don de la détendre et de l'aider à réfléchir. Deux longues heures où une boule acide dans son estomac la lançait sans cesse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée culpabiliser après avoir insulté l'autre crétin de Serpentard… Se sentir mal pour lui n'était pas son genre, mais alors pas du tout… Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la pitié ou de la compassion qu'elle ressentait à son égard… Mais le désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans son regard. Il avait l'air tellement triste et faible. En une seule phrase, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait réussit à briser une part de la carapace de Malefoy. C'était loin d'être un détail anodin. On parlait bien de Drago Malefoy, prince des serpents. Et elle avait peur de le payer cher… Il ne faisait jamais de cadeau, il ne lui en avait jamais fait. Elle avait toujours su que sa famille était un sujet délicat pour le blond. Jamais elle n'avait vu un garçon si fier de ses parents, son père par ci son père par là… « Mon père en entendra parler ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait rire quand il disait ça. Cette simple phrase tournée en menace… L'enfant qui se cache derrière son père parce qu'il a peur, il ressemblait à ça quand il prononçait cette phrase. Et cette mimique pincée qu'il faisait avec sa bouche quand il le disait. Une vraie petite aristocrate coincée. Elle sourit en se l'imaginant en robe, le front plissé, le cul en arrière et une voix crillarde. Mon dieu que ça lui irait bien… Elle se serrait pris le mur si Harry ne l'avait pas saisit par le bras.

-Mione ! Fait attention ! cria Harry.

-Désolée, bredouilla Hermione.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Quand elle était petite, il lui arrivait fréquemment de se perdre dans les rues. Elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parcourait trois voir quatre kilomètres. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle avait ce besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle avait toujours été une enfant plutôt solitaire. Le rat de laboratoire comme disait les autres. Une fille plus intéressée par les livres en tout genre que les nouvelles converses roses fuchsias aux imprimées de licornes. Quand elle avait grandit elle avait réussi à se faire plus d'amis, dont Harry. Il la sortait toujours de ses pensées.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air super bien en ce moment… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives ? Tes vertiges n'ont pas recommencé au moins ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non non, ça va. Depuis la rentrée j'en ai moins. A croire que Poudlard a un effet bénéfique sur moi. Et je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle.

-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose te tracassais ? s'enquit-il.

-Mais oui, je te le dis je suis juste fatiguée, être préfète m'épuise à vrai dire… Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas menti, enfin du moins pas complètement. Comme dirait sa mère j'ai omis de tout dire en émettant une vérité générale. C'était bien depuis qu'elle était préfète qu'elle était souvent exténuée… Même si la cause directe n'était autre qu'une foutu fouine ayant juré de lui pourrir la vie. Et qui plus est prenait un peu trop de place dans ses pensées et sa vie en ce moment…

-D'accord. Au faites il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose, annonça Harry.

-Hum, à quel sujet ? questionna Hermione.

Elle vit Harry se tourner et regarder autour d'eux. Il l'a saisit par le bras et l'entraina dans un placard à balais un peu plus loin.

-Tu m'expliques ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là-dedans ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Moins fort ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, s'énerva-t-il.

-D'accord, d'accord. Du calme, raconte-moi tout, chuchota Hermione.

-C'est au sujet de Rogue. Je sais qu'il est arrivé en retard avec vous à la réunion, répondit Harry.

-Et ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Il avait sûrement des choses à régler… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda t'elle.

-Là où je veux en venir c'est qu'il est arrivé en retard parce qu'il était avec moi, déclara-t-il.

-Hein ? Comment ça avec toi ? Tu ne te le tapes pas quand même ?! braya-t-elle.

-Mais non triple andouille ! Il m'aide ! rétorqua Harry.

-Comment ça il t'aide ? Tu te fous de moi ? Va falloir que tu sois plus clair. J'ai plus la patience ce soir alors soit concis… soupira-t-elle.

-Il m'aide à trouver les horcruxes Hermione. Il est avec nous. On en a trouvé un tout à l'heure et on l'a détruit. Le médaillon des Serpentard. Kreattur l'avait gardé après que Regulus l'ait trouvé ! C'est lui qui avait le vrai ! Il a été cédé à Ombrage par la suite… On s'est rendu au ministère et on lui à laissé un faux. Rogue avait prélevé du venin de Basilic, il y'a plusieurs années. On a réussit à le détruire grâce à ça, raconta Harry.

Hermione avait écouté le court récit de son meilleur ami. Court mais très bien synthétisé comme elle lui avait demandé. Ils avaient réussi à détruire un deuxième horcruxe. Et Rogue était bel et bien de leur côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça. C'était à la fois fantastique et inattendu. Qui aurait imaginé que le professeur qui les persécutait était bel et bien avec eux. Elle savait que Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue. Mais le doute avait toujours été présent. Harry lui-même avait souvent douté de cet homme. Pour la deuxième fois Harry la sortit de ses pensées. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était trop surprise pour parler.

-Il faut qu'on aille manger. N'en parle pas à Ron, je dois le faire moi-même, ajouta Harry.

-Je.. D'accord, répondit-elle complètement perturbée par l'annonce de son ami.

Ils sortirent du placard en vérifiant que personne n'était présent dans le couloir. Désert. Ils devaient déjà tous être entrain de manger. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Hermione parla à Harry que les sélections de Quidditch pouvaient commencer pour leur maison. Il lui fallait les noms pour la prochaine réunion et en tant que capitaine il avait intérêt à bien choisir.

Drago était assis à la table des Serpentard depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Il était entouré de ses acolytes, Blaise, les jumeaux et Théo. Il observait la bouillie qui lui servait de repas. Au départ c'était censé être de la choucroute… Mais à force de l'avoir trituré et écrasé avec sa fourchette, la choucroute était devenue de la pâté verte claire indigeste. Tout juste bonne à donner à un lapin. Il n'avait pas faim. Granger lui avait coupé toute envie de quoi que ce soit. Il avait même envoyé Pansy balader quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pourrait passer le soir même. De toute manière s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire il n'aurait pas non plus touché à son repas. Il observait Zabini qui dévorait sa saucisse de Frankfort. Du jus jaune et gras sortait des pores percés de la saucisse. Eurk. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami avait une bouche aussi grande. Il avait avalé ce ramassis de gras et de viande en une bouchée…

-Si tu continues comme ça tu pourras rivaliser avec Weasley, ricana Drago.

Les jumeaux Vaisey pouffèrent de rire devant l'allusion à la belette.

-J'ai faim et quand j'ai faim j'avale tout ce qui me passe devant la fourchette. Tu pourrais bien être le prochain, mon cher dragonichouuuu, sourit Zabini.

-Tu ferais bien de manger un peu aussi Drago, rajouta Théo.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, t'es pas obligé de manger comme une femme enceinte de huit mois à la façon Zabini, railla Olivier.

-E ou en erde, fut les sons que prononça Blaise la bouche pleine de saucisse pour témoigner de son mécontentement.

-Traduction ? On parle pas le gros porc Zabini, sourit Terrence.

-E OU EN ERDE !

Ce fut la seule chose que Zabini articula avant de s'étouffer avec un grain de poivre. Il but goulument un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout mais ça ne suffit pas. Les autres ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide. Les Vaisey et Nott étaient pliés en deux sur la table en regardant le spectacle de Blaise s'étouffant.

Drago lui fixait Granger qui était rentrée dans la Grande Salle au bras de Potter. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Pendant une heure il l'avait cherché après son escapade en balais. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans leur salle commune ni dans sa chambre. Même à la bibliothèque il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait eu envie de s'expliquer avec elle. L'autre vieille chouette les avait coupés. Il détestait être interrompu par quelqu'un quand il se disputait avec Granger. Ça avait le don de le mettre encore plus en rogne… Déjà qu'il avait perdu une heure pour elle. Et elle comme si de rien était elle se pavanait au bras du balafré. Par merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Il la vit s'asseoir en face de lui. A croire qu'elle voulait le provoquer. Il trouverait bien un moment pour la coincer.

Il n'avait même pas entendu que Blaise s'était remis à respire son apnée supplément poivre finie et qu'il était entrain de lui parler. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Blaise perdit patience.

-DRAGO MALEFOY ! hurla Zabini.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, les dévisageant. Au moins ça avait eu l'effet de sortir Drago de sa transe. Les élèves retournèrent vite à leur assiette quand Rogue redemanda le calme en fusillant son filleul et ses amis du regard. Drago, lui, était encore entrain de fixer Granger qui le dévisageait en retour. Blaise s'en rendit compte et lui retira sa fourchette de la main. S'il continuait il allait faire un trou dans l'assiette et le table…

-Drago, arrête de la fixer, dit Blaise assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

-Lâche-moi. Et redonne-moi cette fourchette ! s'énerva Drago.

-T'es chiant. Si tu veux creuser jusqu'en Chine c'est ton problème mais fait le avec une pelle et dans ton jardin. Et sérieux c'est quoi ton délire avec Granger ? demanda Zabini.

-Mon délire ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Vraiment ?! Après tout je te demande pas c'est quoi le tiens avec la fille Weasley ! cracha-t-il.

Sur le coup Blaise n'eut pas envie de lui tenir tête ni encore de l'arrêter ou même de le retenir. Ses yeux avaient viré au gris acier. Signe qu'il risquait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait été son premier ami et savait pertinemment que quand Drago s'énervait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux changent de couleurs… C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Mais il l'avait dit. Il avait bel et bien un « délire » avec Hermione. Il observa Drago se lever. Il sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot pour ses amis. Blaise sourit.

Jamais il n'avait mis si peu de temps pour rejoindre son dortoir et son lit. Il avait besoin de sommeil, de beaucoup de sommeil. Et surtout de réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi pensait-il constamment à elle ? Mais le pire ! Oh oui par merlin, le pire dans tout ça ! C'était que l'idée de se confier à elle lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant une nanoseconde. Mais l'idée était là. Cette fille était son défouloir alors pourquoi avait-il eu cette envie ? Surtout que c'était de la mort de son père qu'il s'agissait. Pas de kiki son chien qu'il avait à ses trois ans, mort par overdose de croquette. Il n'avait jamais perçu Granger comme une possible amie, voire même plus. Et là il se posait la question. Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir cette porte… Il n'avait même plus envie de s'envoyer Pansy. Même la petite sixième année qui le draguait, rien. Rien du tout. Pas même une mi-molle. Bordel le castor l'avait rendu asexué. C'était quand même un comble… Voir une fille complètement nue et sublime, avoir la gaule de sa vie et après ne plus avoir envie d'aucune autre qu'elle… Une malédiction, oui ça devait être ça, un foutu malheur sur patte la Granger ! Par merlin il la détestait ! Toujours elle…

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir, trop occuper à pensée à une solution pour la faire souffrir, elle. Autant qu'il souffre, lui.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la réunion. A la fin du cours de potion avec Slughorn, les sélections de Quidditch pour les lions auront lieu. Les paris et les prévisions faisaient rage dans les maisons. Bien sûr tout le monde savait que Harry était le capitaine, et bien sûr qu'il serait attrapeur cette année encore. Ginny aurait à coup sûr une place dans l'équipe. Les paris étaient encore lancés cette année sur Cormac et Ron. Hermione pourrait toujours lui relancé un sort de confusion même si ce n'est pas très fair-play. Ce garçon lui sortait par les trous de nez. Dean était favori par rapport à Katie Bell. Beaucoup d'élèves se présentaient pour le poste de batteur et de poursuiveur. Il n'y avait qu'un ou deux courageux en plus pour le poste de gardien… Mais pas de candidat très sérieux… En tout une cinquantaine de participants. Il allait falloir faire un tri et de multiples combinaisons étaient possibles.

A cause de tout ça le professeur Slughorn eu un mal fou à calmer ses élèves pendant les deux heures complètes. Chaque année et pour chaque maison, les sélections de Quidditch excitaient les élèves. Au plus grand malheur des professeurs…

-Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir encore vous calmer jeunes gens, s'impatienta Slughorn.

Le brouhaha gênant cessa pour faire place au silence. Même si quelques murmures étaient tenaces…

-J'ai pris la peine de vous observer pendant ces quelques petites semaines. Et aussi pendant ces deux heures-ci. Et comme chaque année avec mes dernières années, j'ai pour habitude de bousculer leur petite routine, sourit-il.

Là, les murmures cessèrent définitivement. Une seule question trônait sur les lèvres des lions et des serpents. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » voir « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » ça dépendait de l'humeur.

-Chacun de vous acquiert des affinités particulières en potion. En effet, souvent les potions s'effectuent à deux… Alors vous vous habituez à travaillez avec Henry, oui, Henry votre binôme depuis la première année. Toujours la même chose, il lit pendant que vous touillez et qu'il prépare les ingrédients. C'est votre petit rituel avec Henry. Bien sûr un petit coup de folie de temps en temps vous pousse à échanger les rôles. Même si c'est extrêment rare ! Mais pour moi ce fameux rituel ne sert à rien… J'ai donc fait un plan de classe où vous ne vous retrouverez ni avec une personne du même sexe ni avec une personne de votre maison, annonça-t-il avec un sourire malicieux imprégnant ses lèvres.

Là, on pouvait clairement dire que l'excitation et l'euphorie du cours avaient rendu l'âme… Les indignations et les plaintes ne mirent pas longtemps à fuser à travers la salle, elles. Bien sûr les grossièretés en tout genre étaient aussi de convenance. Entre les « putain », « fais chier » et bien sûr le plus classique « Et merde » qui résumait plutôt bien la situation. Car en effet le but était réellement de foutre la merde aux yeux de Drago. Il l'avait clairement énoncé. Couic-couic le rituel… Il sentait le coup foireux arrivé… Avec qui ce vieux sénile avait-il bien pu le mettre ? Pas Weasmoche… Par pitié pas lui… Autant travailler seul !

Hermione de son côté lança un regard effaré vers Neville qui était accolé à elle. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air emballé du tout par l'idée de leur professeur. Et quelle idée… Cassez la routine… On aurait pu penser qu'il parlait d'un couple. Mais quand on y réfléchissait il n'avait pas tord. Et ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Hermione et Neville avaient bel et bien leurs petites habitudes… Hermione adorait préparer les ingrédients et les mettre dans le chaudron. Pendant que de son côté Neville triait les ingrédients, touillait et lisait les instructions. Ce vieux débris avait raison ! Et tous dans la salle avaient des habitudes en binôme ! Au fond ça pouvait débouler sur quelque chose de bien s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de mélanger les maisons… Là, c'est sûr y'aurait une couille dans le pâté… L'expression favorite de son père s'y appliquait bien.

Cette fois-ci le bruit cessa de lui-même. Le professeur Slughorn tenait dans ses mains le plan de classe. Comme si ce petit bout de papier allait changer leurs vies… Drago et Hermione l'observait lui et son sourire malicieux. Le plaisir qu'il avait à tenir se foutu bout de parchemin…

-Je vous préviens c'est un tirage au sort ! Donc ne m'en voulez pas de trop. Du moins je ne veux aucune plainte. Dans le cas contraire je peux toujours vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je pense qu'ici tout le monde adore astiquer les chaudrons. Je me trompe ? questionna le professeur.

Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, celui des élèves par contre n'était pas près d'apparaître…

-Bon alors, qui sont les premiers? Ah oui. Brown-Crabbe Parkinson-Thomas Potter-Greengrass; Weasley-Bulldstrod Zabini-Patil ; Granger-Malefoy; …, énonça le professeur.

Hermione s'était arrêté d'écouter à son nom et le sien prononcer côte à côte. La voilà la fameuse couille ! Ici ! Là ! Son nom accolé à celui de la fouine. Elle se sentit pâlir. Elle était sûre d'être devenu aussi pâle qu'un lys… Mais comment il voulait faire pour que Malefoy ne fasse pas exprès de la tuer grâce à une potion ! Pas lui ! Pas Malefoy ! Jamais ils ne s'entendraient ! Il était près à l'incendier avec ses yeux il y'a à peine deux jours de cela ! Elle l'avait sentie… Et ils les mettaient en binôme de potion ! Par merlin… Elle n'osait même pas se retourner, sentir son regard sur sa nuque était suffisant…

Granger… Le voilà le plan foireux ! Drago marchait côte à côte de Zabini en repensant à ce qu'il allait devoir supporter... Hermione. Slughorn les avait lâchés à la fin de sa petite annonce… Bordel. Zabini leurs avait choisi une place dans les gradins pour se changer les idées. Ils voulaient observer les belettes se louper et si possible le balafré s'étaler. A leur plus grand désarroi Mclaggen ne ferait pas partit plus longtemps du jeu… Cet idiot s'était retourné les doigts au bout du deuxième souaf touché… Ça allait ôter du piquant…

Une heure que les sélections avaient commencé. Une heure que Drago attendait que Weasmoche sans prenne une en pleine face. Une heure que c'était plat. Une heure qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir supporter Granger assise trois rangées devant lui. Une heure qu'il l'observait elle autant que le piètre spectacle se déroulant dans les airs... Elle non plus n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle. En la croisant en sortant, il crut qu'elle était morte tellement elle était pâle… Un cadavre. Il détourna son attention d'elle quand il entendit du bruit dans les airs. La demi-belette venait de mettre deux troisièmes années dans le vent.

-Et Drago, matte-moi qui vient parler à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, murmura Blaise.

Drago reposa son regard sur Hermione. L'autre abruti de Cormac était revenu s'asseoir dans les gradins. Il le trouva bien proche de la lionne, trop proche.

-Il va l'inviter au bal à ton avis ? ricana Blaise.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle dira oui. Et de toute manière elle ne peut pas. Elle y va avec moi, déclara Drago impassible.

-De quoi ?! Tu lui as demandé ça quand ?! hurla Zabini.

-Du calme, on est préfet. C'est une obligation d'y aller ensemble. Au plus grand malheur de ces dames…, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à deux filles non loin qui les observait.

-A ta place je reporterais ton attention sur Granger, sourit Zabini.

Drago se retourna et vu Granger qui assénait une baffe à Cormac.

-Ose ne serait-ce que reposer ta main de cette manière sur moi et je te la coupe ! hurla-t-elle la baguette plaquée contre la joue de son assaillant trop ambitieux.

-Wow du calme Granger, annonça Drago.

En deux enjambés il était passé au dessus des allées les séparant. Il avait posé sa main sur la baguette de la jeune fille. Il la fit reculer en pressant son autre bras contre elle et en la défiant du regard de réessayer de s'approcher de Cormac. Il s'était placé par instinct entre Mclaggen et la jeune fille.

-Alors Mclaggen on a les mains baladeuses ? C'est con de perdre une cinquantaine de points pour ça non ? D'autant plus que si tu lui avais demandé je suis sûr que la dame t'aurais dit que tu n'étais pas son genre, sourit Drago.

-Je lui ai déjà dit, ajouta la lionne toujours aussi énervée.

Drago vu qu'elle n'avait pas baissé sa baguette et seul son bras la retenait en arrière.

-De quoi tu te mêles Malefoy ! T'en as rien à foutre d'Hermione ! C'est ton souffre douleur depuis que tu la connais ! Dégage ! S'époumona Cormac.

-Pourquoi je m'en mêle ? Alors de un, je suis préfet en chef et toi un vulgaire élève... J'ai le devoir de faire respecter l'ordre, d'autant plus si tu t'en prends à elle. De deux tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard, si tu oses poser la main sur elle alors qu'elle t'a clairement repoussé. Et de trois tu n'es qu'une vulgaire merde à mes yeux, sourit Drago.

Cormac se releva pour empoigner Malefoy mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste. Malefoy l'avait déjà renvoyé par terre en lui assénant un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Cormac s'affala entre les deux rangées de sièges. Il crâcha du sang.

-C'est vraiment idiot de s'être prit un cognard en voulant rejouer tout de suite au Quidditch ? N'est-ce pas Zabini ? Il n'a pas de chance ce pauvre Cormac… gémit Drago tout sourire.

-Très dommage, sourit Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand les professeurs le sauront tu seras renvoyé ! cria Mclaggen.

-Ah oui ? Ça m'étonnerait tu vois... Potter tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point ? demanda Drago.

Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour comprendre la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Harry fixait Malefoy. La fouine venait de protéger Hermione. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Il regarda Hermione qui était toujours cachée derrière Malefoy. Il avait fait barrage entre les deux avec son corps.

-Oui effectivement, les cognards sont déchaînés ce soir. Pas la peine de revenir Cormac. Tu ne seras pas dans l'équipe. Venez, le match reprend, annonça Harry en se retournant pour chercher le vif d'or.

-Potter ! hurla Cormac.

-La ferme ! Va te faire soigner Cormac ! répliqua Zabini.

Cormac les observa, et surtout observa Hermione qui le dévisageait avec son regard noisette emplit de haine et d'amertume. Il se résigna à partir quand il comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle le méprisait et ça Malefoy le paierais. Tôt ou tard.

-Malefoy ? essaya Hermione.

Le blond se retourna directement vers elle.

-Oui, c'est mon nom Granger. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu.

-La ferme ! Mais même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, merci. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? le questionna-t-elle.

-Toujours des questions… T'es chiante Granger, tu le sais ça au moins ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre.

-Pour faire court pour les raisons que je lui ai énoncées. Et parce qu'on ne traite pas une femme de la sorte même si c'est toi, répondit-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de principe, sourit-elle.

Drago ne releva pas son sourire et se contenta de lui dire une dernière chose.

-Et si, mon père m'a appris les bonnes manières. Surtout envers les femmes Granger. Mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'y croyais pas, cracha-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà descendu. Il l'avait laissé seule. Elle resta un moment debout, là, perplexe. Alors c'était bien ça. La remarque qu'elle avait faite avant la réunion. Il lui en voulait pour ça… Elle l'avait blessé dans son égo de sang-pur. Et surtout elle avait parlé de l'éducation que lui avait donné son père… Il lui avait fait payer en la laissant là en plan comme une cruche… Et elle avait peur que ce ne soit que le début… C'était trop gentil de sa part. Mais comment faire ? Elle en aurait presque oublié que Slughorn leur avait demandé de préparer un travail sur la prochaine potion. Et bien sûr elle devrait le faire avec son binôme. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Elle irait le voir demain. Elle en profiterait pour éclaircir les choses et s'excuser…


	7. Douce chute

Douce chute

Ça faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'Hermione attendait Ginny sur un banc. Elle avait trouvé un mot lui étant adressé en rentrant dans la salle commune.

 _Hermione,_

 _Retrouve-moi après le déjeuner à côté des serres. J'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse me confier. Viens seule._

 _Ginny 3_

Ginny signait toujours ses lettres à Hermione de cette manière. Toujours un petit cœur à la fin, seul témoin de l'affection que se portaient les deux femmes. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Ginny l'avait fait venir ici. Jamais personne ne traînait là à ces heures-ci. Elles seraient tranquilles pour parler. Elle se demandait bien ce que la jolie rousse ou maintenant verte voulait lui dire. Peut-être avait t'elle trouvé un remède ? Ou alors ça avait un rapport avec Blaise ? C'était sûrement ça. Ginny était tellement heureuse d'être avec lui.

Une main se posant sur son épaule la coupa dans ses réflexions. Le sursaut qu'elle fit à se contact fit rire Ginny à gorge déployée.

-Mione ! Ce n'est que moi ! rigola Ginny en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me tuer un jour ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me surprendre de la sorte ! se calma Hermione.

Elle se retourna pour prendre sa meilleure amie à son tour dans ses bras quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un détail non négligeable chez Ginny.

-Tes cheveux ! Ils sont roux ! cria Hermione en saisissant de jolies mèches rousses entre ses doigts.

-Oui, t'as vu ! Maman a réussit à ce que Georges et Fred nous envoie le remède, sourit Ginny.

-C'est Blaise qui doit-être content ! Tu es tellement mieux avec les cheveux roux, sourit Hermione à son tour en relâchant son amie pour la détailler.

-Moui, d'ailleurs c'est de lui que je voulais te parler. Du moins de nous, rougit Ginny.

Hermione observa Ginny rougir. La lumière se fit en une fraction de seconde.

-NON ! Toi et lui ? jubila Hermione.

-Oui.. Mais surtout n'en parle à personne, s'empourpra davantage Ginny.

-Tu as pris tes précautions au moins ? Comme je t'avais montrée ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui oui. Pas de risque là-dessus, Blaise à été très prévenant, déclara la jolie rousse.

-Tant mieux, j'en suis contente pour toi. Blaise est un gentil garçon, du moins en ta présence. Vous formez un beau couple les deux, sourit-elle.

-Oui, il m'a invité au bal aussi, gloussa Ginny.

-Ah oui. En parlant de ça… Je suis obligée d'y aller avec Sir tête de fouine, déclara Hermione le regard dans le vague.

-Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas entre vous ? Pourtant hier, il t'a protégé de l'autre larve… Il s'est mêlé de ça, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu te laisser seule, attesta la rousse.

-Il n'a fait que son boulot de préfet… Moi ou une autre, c'est du pareil au même, il l'aurait fait, juste pour pouvoir coller son poing dans la gueule de quelqu'un. Malefoy est impulsif… Il avait juste besoin de se défouler à mon avis. D'autant plus que je suis censée lui être redevable maintenant qu'il m'a aidé, expliqua-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses boucles.

-Il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi ? Rassure-moi, s'enquit Ginny.

-Non non, répondit Hermione de manière évasive.

Mais il aurait très bien pu le faire, l'autre fois dans le couloir. Elle le savait… Si Mcgonagall n'était pas venu les interrompre. Il l'aurait fait… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu poser un tel regard sur elle… Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de repenser à ça. Ça n'était pas arrivé de toute manière alors pourquoi y repenser. Elle avait juste à s'excuser et ça irait. Il ne pouvait pas la détester autant… Si ? Au fond d'elle, elle espérait ne plus le recroiser. Le Serpentard lui suscitait bien trop de questions. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à lui… Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec ses aspics et son rôle de préfète. Oui elle devait se reconcentrer sur elle. Rien que sur elle-même, sa famille et ses amis. Pas sur Drago. Voilà qu'elle l'appelait Drago. Par merlin se mettre dans tous ses états pour lui… Pourquoi cet abruti l'avait aidé ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé… Abruti, crétin. Mêle-toi de ton cul. C'était ça qu'elle aurait du lui dire. Elle pouvait très bien régler son compte à l'autre vicieux sans lui. Bordel… Elle devait le retrouver dans deux heures… Enfin s'il daignait ramener ses fesses à la bibliothèque. Lieu qu'il ne devait pas souvent fréquenter, même voire jamais fréquenté de sa vie. Elle s'aperçut que Ginny avait continué de lui parler. Allez Hermione fait un effort… C'est ta meilleure amie après tout. Ginny continua de lui parler d'une multitude de chose qui aurait réjouit Hermione si elles n'avaient pas abordé le sujet Serpentard avant. Elle s'était contentée de lui répondre poliment sur un ton emprunté. Feindre un gloussement de temps en temps. Puis Ginny était parti après lui avoir déposée un baiser sur chaque joue. Laissant son amie dans ses pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bon-sang ! Elle me donne se foutu rendez-vous pour le parchemin à rendre ! Et elle me fait attendre pendant trente minutes comme un con ! Si dans un quart d'heure elle n'est pas là, je dégage et elle le fera toute seule ce putain de devoir … Ras le cul de Granger ! Si elle me fait attendre parce que je l'ai laissé en plan la dernière fois, je la tue. On ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy. C'est à moi de la faire attendre…

-Malefoy !

-Granger ! Enfin ! Tu daignes enfin me salir de ta présence ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon-sang ?! J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'attendre dans une bibliothèque ! cracha Drago.

-Comme quoi ? Piner Pansy sur une étagère ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle vu comme elle est sortie débraillée tout à l'heure… Quelqu'un s'en est occupé pour toi ! railla Hermione.

-Mais c'est qu'elle essaierait de faire de l'humour la rate de bibliothèque ! Et pour ta gouverne je m'en fous pas mal de qui couche avec Pansy. D'ailleurs la jalousie ne te va pas au teint Granger, riposta Drago.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Loin de là…

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! sourit Drago.

-Pas moi en tout cas, déclara Hermione d'un ton las.

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents en la détaillant. Elle était restée debout face à lui, encore essoufflée. Elle avait du courir, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude. Ses joues avaient rosi sous l'effort. Elle semblait fatiguée, des fines cernes se dessinaient sous ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Sa chemise blanche se serrait à chaque respiration. Dessinant sa jolie poitrine bien ronde. Ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient une peau opale. Vraiment mignonne la Granger...

-Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? demanda Drago qui essayait de voir à travers sa jupe.

Hermione qui ne remarquait pas son regard, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de déballer ses affaires.

-J'étais à l'infirmerie, déclara Hermione en saisissant sa plume.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Ta brosse à cheveux est restée coincée dans ce qui te sert de cheveux ! Et tu as du allée te la faire ôter, rigola Drago.

-Pathétique, soupira Hermione avant de lui écraser les mains avec un grimoire.

-Aïe ! Bordel Granger s'était une blague calme-toi ! Ça serait dommage de me péter la main et que tu doives tout écrire, non ? sourit Drago.

-La ferme, Malefoy. J'ai besoin de concentration pour travailler. T'es couinement de fouine me déconcentre…, dit-elle en saisissant un grimoire identique.

Le blond s'approcha d'Hermione. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Si tu veux, je peux te déconcentrer d'une autre manière Granger, mes mains peuvent servir à tout autre chosse, murmura Drago en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il vit la lionne tourner la tête et le dévisager. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? s'énerva Hermione.

-A saute le lion ? C'est pas un de vos jeux Moldu, ça ? ricana Drago.

-C'est saute mouton… Et comment connais-tu ce jeu ? Les moldus t'intéressent tant que ça ? railla Hermione.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dis mon père m'a appris les bonnes manières et il m'a aussi ouvert aux autres cultures. J'ai des amis ouvert aux deux mondes, sourit Drago en rapprochant son visage de la lionne.

De si près, Drago pouvait observer à sa guise les lèvres finement rosées d'Hermione. Ses lèvres charnues contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau. Il s'amusait à humecter ses propres lèvres pour voir le trouble s'installer chez la lionne.

-Désolée.

-Comment-ça désolé ? l'interrogea le serpent.

Il vit Hermione reculer sa chaise pour se remettre à une distance plus convenable. « Elle a peur de moi ? »

-Désolée pour l'autre fois… dit Hermione.

-Tu parles de quoi Granger ? s'énerva Drago vexé de la réaction de son binôme.

-Et bien.. Tu sais dans le couloir la dernière fois… Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver et te dire ça sur ton père. Je m'excuse, bafouilla Hermione.

-Ferme-là… Je ne veux ni de ta compassion ni de ta pitié Granger. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi, cracha Drago.

Il s'écarta encore plus de la lionne et fit mine de se remettre à travailler. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Dire qu'il avait pensé à l'embrasser une minute auparavant. Elle a vraiment le don de l'énerver. Tout le temps un geste, une remarque…

-Si tu n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre de ce que je pense de toi, comme tu le dis ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça la dernière fois après en avoir collé une à Cormac ! C'est même pour ça que je me suis excusée ! Abruti ! éructa Hermione

-Ah oui ? Tu penses vraiment, ça ? Si j'en ai collé une à Cormac c'est juste parce que je suis préfet. C'est mon rôle ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de ta pitié et de tes excuses ! cria Drago.

-C'est pas le sujet ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé en plan ? C'est ton rôle de préfet ça aussi ? Et coller une droite à un élève c'est ton rôle ? Mais j'hallucine ! hurla Hermione.

-T'étais bien contente de me trouver ! Mon cul le courage des lions ! Des peureux tous autant que vous êtes !

-Répond à ma question Malefoy ! fulmina Hermione.

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione en une fraction de seconde. Il saisit son menton dans sa main et la plaqua contre la table.

-Sinon quoi Granger ? siffla Drago entre ses dents.

Il se colla davantage contre la Griffondor. Ses doigts emprisonnant toujours fermement son menton. Il lui releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque pour pouvoir fixer ses yeux. Ainsi il pouvait la défier du regard. Et être encore plus proche d'elle…

-Lâche-moi, dit Hermione en le dévisageant.

-C'est ce que t'as dit à Mclaggen? sourit Drago.

La claque partit si vite que Drago n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il resta là, pantois. Elle l'avait giflé. Il mit sa main contre sa joue, n'y croyant toujours pas. Sa joue portait une forme rouge de cinq petits doigts.

-Sinon ça ! Et oui mes mains aussi peuvent servir à autre chose ! Et le courage des lions t'enmerde, toi, le blond peroxydé ! répliqua Hermione en tournant les talons pour se remettre au travail à une table deux mètre plus loin.

-Je suis blond au naturel… Et aurais-tu peur de moi ? Pas la peine de fuir.. Je ne te mangerais pas, du moins pas cette fois, railla Drago en s'approchant d'elle avec ses affaires.

Peur, oui. Du moins c'était plutôt la proximité entre eux qui lui faisait peur. Son excès de colère ne lui avait pas fait peur à proprement parler. Elle était habituée à ses joutes verbales. Il la plaquait souvent contre des murs. La serrait. Il lui avait fait mal, elle lui avait rendu. C'était comme ça qu'était basée leur relation. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait été gênée de sa manière de la coincer contre cette table. De sa manière qu'il avait eut de s'approcher d'elle. De la regarder droit dans les yeux. Et c'était quoi cette allusion au saute mouton ?

Elle se tendit quand elle se rendit compte que Malefoy s'était placé juste derrière elle. Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il ne mit pas longtemps à passer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour les placer sur la table devant elle. Collant par la même occasion son torse musclé contre sa tête.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas jouer à saute le lion ? C'est la version sorcier… Beaucoup plus sportive cela dit, ricana Drago en titillant une de ses mèches bouclées.

-Tu connais le principe de la pinata, Malefoy ? sourit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en passant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

-C'est simple tu vois le quidditch ? Tu vois le rôle des batteurs ? Et bien imagine que la balle ce soit tes couilles, tu la tiens ta pinata, rigola Hermione.

-Très drôle Granger… Mais je préfère mon jeu, bouda Drago en installant une chaise derrière celle d'Hermione.

Comme ça, il pourrait rester derrière elle tout le long de leurs travaux. Et par la même occasion la titiller. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante dans cette position. Drago s'amusant à la déstabiliser. Elle à pester contre lui, à le pousser. Ou encore à se tortiller quand il murmurait à son oreille ses connaissances sur la potion de paix. A rougir quand il collait son torse davantage contre elle. Ou quand il effleurait ses mains lorsqu'elle saisissait un grimoire. Il observait chacune de ses mimiques. Sa manière de mâchouiller sa plume, sa manière de froncer le nez quand elle trouvait une réponse intéressante. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était lorsqu'elle se tendait à son contact. Il n'y avait pas à dire… Il aurait pu passer sa vie entière à s'amuser avec elle. Malheureusement l'heure se finit trop vite au goût de Drago. Et Hermione fila à son cours de botanique sans un mot ni un regard pour le blond.

Il y allait avoir un mort s'il trouvait le coupable. Comment pouvait on être assez con pour mettre un scroutt à pétard dans les douches ! Sûrement cet abruti de Weasley ou un de ses congénères consanguins ! Deux heures d'entrainement sous la pluie et le vent ! Les vêtements remplient de boue et de substances visqueuses non-identifiées et aucune possibilité de prendre une douche... Il fallait se tapper tout Poudlard à pied pour en prendre une. Jamais un Malefoy ne paraissait sale ! C'était une humiliation à son nom et à la réputation des Serpentard. Dont l'hygiène n'avait jamais été contestée. Ces connards de griffon allaient le payer !

Les quelques élèves qui avaient eu la malchance de le croiser avaient eu le droit à des bousculades et des insultes. Il les aurait bien tués si il avait pu… Honte… C'est tout ce qu'il lisait sur leurs visages. Ça avait le don de l'échauffer. Arrivé devant le tableau, il grommela le mot de passe. Et envoya un coup de pied dans le tableau pour que ça aille plus vite. Déjà qu'il était sale, si en plus il attendait, la troisième guerre mondiale serait proche…

Heureusement pour lui, les autres préfets n'avaient pas l'air d'être présent. Sûrement déjà dans la Grande Salle. C'était déjà ça. Drago prit les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre. Il y saisit une nouvelle tenu verte et argent avant d'allé prendre une douche chaude bien méritée. Il y avait passé une vingtaine de minutes. Son ventre l'avait rappelé à l'ordre pour lui dire de sortir. Il était temps d'aller dîner. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller pendant que des gargouillis rauque l'assaillaient. Il ouvrit la porte et entreprit de sortir quand il bouscula quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

-La vache… Ma tête… gémit une voix.

Drago s'aperçut que le sol n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait cru. Et pour cause sa tête à lui n'avait pas heurtée le sol. Elle avait plutôt sympathisé avec une crinière d'une douceur infinie. Et cette odeur… Cet arôme de vanille, il n'y avait qu'elle pour sentir comme ça. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette senteur après une après-midi embaumé par elle. Hermione. Il la sentit remuer sous lui. Tellement petite… Il avait du l'écraser avec son mètre quatre-vingt. Il détourna sa tête de sa chevelure pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle se massait la tête avec une de ses mains. Son autre bras était bloqué contre son torse. Il se rendit compte que dans sa chute il avait instinctivement placé ses bras autour d'elle. L'emprisonnant ainsi contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine se coller à lui à chaque respiration. Et la chaleur de son petit corps l'assaillir. La perspective qu'elle ne le regardait pas à cet instant, à vrai dire, eu le don de l'exciter. Il pouvait la contempler sans se cacher. Tellement belle.

Elle mit une bonne minute encore avant de cesser de se masser et de rouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en les rouvrant l'éblouie. Elle ne voyait que deux magnifiques perles bleues azur. Ce regard il n'y avait que lui qui en possédait un pareil… Elle aurait pu se perdre dedans encore de longues minutes si une douce pression contre ses lèvres ne l'avait pas réveillée de sa transe… Il embrassait divinement bien. Tantôt pressant tantôt doux. Un savant mélange de sensation qui mit Hermione dans tous ses états…

Elle sentait le blond refermer sa prise contre elle. Une de ses mains remontant le long de son dos pour finir dans sa nuque. Il l'attira davantage à elle pour la sentir entièrement sienne. Ses lèvres l'avaient ensorcelé, il n'arrivait plus à se détacher d'elle… Il se fit plus pressant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche entortillant sa langue à la sienne. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre avec plus d'ardeur leur baiser. Ce simple contact lui donna des frissons… Il avait envie de plus. Il l'avait voulait toute entière et rien qu'à lui…

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Aussitôt Hermione le repoussa et Drago fut projeté sur le côté. Hermione se releva en vitesse, rajusta ses vêtements et courut en direction de sa chambre. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il venait d'être arraché au plus délicieux des plaisirs. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un simple baiser avec elle, pouvait le mettre dans un tel état... Il avait l'impression que tout chez elle était un appel charnel…

Il s'empressa lui aussi de se remettre debout et de se recoiffer. Il vit la source de cette interruption déboulé devant lui, Anthony… Comme si ce con de Serdaigle n'avait pas pu se laver en bas ! Il le maudit intérieurement et ne manqua pas de lui lancer le regard le plus meurtrier et glaçant qu'il avait en réserve. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la Griffondor. Hors de question qu'il oublie se qu'il venait de se passer, elle aussi avait participée à ce baiser…

CHTOK… CHTOK-CHTOK… CHTOK.

C'est quoi ce bordel?! Elle déménage ou quoi?

Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte et se qu'il vit le laissa dans l'incompréhension totale… Hermione était au milieu de la pièce, des sortes de bâtonnets aiguisés avec des plumes dans les mains… Elle lançait ces dits bâtonnets contre une image de lui. Ils se plantaient dans ses yeux, dans son nez ou encore dans ses parties sensibles…

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous Granger ? s'énerva Drago.

-Dégage et ne m'approche surtout plus ! cria Hermione en envoyant un des bâtonnets dans l'œil de l'image.

-Répond à ma question.

-J'extériorise ma rage contre une affiche plutôt que contre tes couilles. Content la fouine ? ricana Hermione.

-Non, à vrai dire pas du tout. Tu m'embrasses et ensuite tu massacres une image de mon si beau corps. Serait tu vexée de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin ? railla Drago.

-Plutôt l'inverse… Tu m'as embrassé et je n'ai surement pas envie de réitéré l'expérience… déglutit Hermione.

-T'as pas dit non... Et t'inquiètes pas, pour moi non plus ce n'était pas terrible… grinça Drago.

Mon cul pas terrible… Et comme si elle non plus ne voulait plus rien faire… Je l'ai senti frémir d'excitation tout le long.

-Malefoy , sort de ma chambre.

-Tu veux plus rejouer à saute le lion ? rigola le blond.

Elle se retourna pour lui lancer des fléchettes mais il était déjà sortit. Il avait vraiment trouvé ça pas terrible pour partir si vite. D'habitude il l'aurait continué à l'insulter… Mais là il était juste partie après une simple blague. Laissant l'odeur de son parfum mêlé à celle de son gel douche embaumer la pièce… Elle aussi avait envie de jouer à saute le lion…


	8. Qui suis-je?

Qui suis-je ?

Deux heures qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient ni engeulés ni frappés. Un véritable miracle. Ils arrivaient même à être courtois par moment l'un envers l'autre. Mais la sensation de malaise qui planait ne s'en allait pas pour autant. Drago n'avait pas remis l'anecdote bisou sur le plateau. Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose… Elle l'aurait massacré. Il avait préféré jouer l'indifférence. De temps en temps il tentait un contact, un petit effleurement de main ou encore un rapprochement soudain. Ça l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'Hermione était loin d'être indifférente à sa présence.

-Donc je récapitule et toi tu notes tout sur le parchemin. Le thème les créatures de la nuit, vampires et tutti quanti… Et bien sûr les costumes doivent être assortis sinon Susan et Anthony nous tuent vu qu'ils ont préparé eux-mêmes tous les couples. Ensuite la grande salle sera revêtue de drapage noir et rouge sombre, sûrement bordeaux. Les bougies des plafonds éclaireront soit en vert soit en orange. Et se seront les seul éclairages... Ah oui et elles formeront des cercles au dessus de la piste de dance… Passons à la nourriture. Donc des fontaines de boisson rouge sang au goût mystère au quatre coins de la salle. Et évidemment d'autres boissons comme jus de citrouille sur les tables pour ceux ne voulant pas tenter l'expérience. On peut aussi bien tomber sur goût pomme que sur goût acier après tout… Donc des mignardises en formes de doigts, yeux et tout ce qui est bien ragoutant sur les plateaux verts. Sur les plateaux orange les mignardises normales. Je pense qu'on est pas mal là.

Drago finit de noter tout ce qu'elle venait d'énumérer, elle avait parlé si vite qu'il avait eu peu de louper des détails.

-Oui il y'en a pour tous les goûts. On va pouvoir le montrer à la vieille, sourit Drago.

-Soit poli… C'est ton professeur et la directrice de ma maison et de Poudlard je te rappelle, tu lui dois le respect, dit Hermione.

-Oui maman, je me lave avec le shampooing vert ou bleu ? railla Drago.

-La ferme Malefoy. Au lieu de jouer à l'enfant bouge donc tes grosses fesses on va montrer tout ça à Mcgonagall, rétorqua Hermione.

-Ton cul est pas mal non plus Granger, répliqua Drago.

Elle se contenta de saisir les papiers et de partir le plus rapidement possible en direction du bureau des directeurs. Espérant que Drago ne la rattraperait pas. Bien sûr il la rattrapa mais fit bien exprès de se placer juste derrière elle pour admirer ses formes quand elle se déplaçait. Mauvaises idées de se dépêcher, ses fesses ne se sculptaient que plus à chacun de ses pas… Sa jupe se soulevait même un peu trop à certains moments « À croquer la Granger ».

Ils arrivèrent trop vite devant le bureau des directeurs au goût de Drago, il aurait bien profité du spectacle encore un peu. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant que la directrice leur ouvre la porte. Par chance elle n'avait aucune classe à cette heure-ci. Elle fût emballée par leurs idées et leur donna le feu vert. L'annonce officielle de la date du bal serait faite quand les deux autres préfets lui rendraient la liste des couples. Drago se dépêcha de partir, l'entrainement de Quidditch l'attendait.

Hermione de son côté retourna vers la Grande Salle avec un étrange sentiment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses vertiges s'étaient accentués depuis deux jours. Elle avait toujours peur de s'écrouler devant tout le monde. Elle décida de faire un détour par l'infirmerie.

Tout c'était passé très vite. Elle avait encore l'impression d'être en cours de potion. Alors que maintenant elle était dans le bureau de la directrice avec madame Weasley. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et pourquoi les deux femmes la fixaient elle de la sorte ? Elle se rappela de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

… _deux feuilles de sauge, 3 pincés de poudre de mandragore,…_

 _Elle n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait Drago, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Un mal de tête affreux l'assaillait. Elle avait hâte de finir cette foutue potion._

 _-Granger bordel ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! s'énerva Drago._

 _Elle venait de jeter des racines d'aubépinier dans la potion. Quelques gouttes avaient giclés sur le parchemin de Drago._

 _-Désolé et arrête de faire ta chochotte, tu sais que ce n'est pas dangereux, au.._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Mcgonagall avait fait son entrée dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine du tout, ses lèvres étaient rougies. Elle avait du se les mordre. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard._

 _-Miss Granger… Suivez-moi je vous prie. Prenez vos affaires avec vous, déclara la vieille femme._

 _Hermione se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la directrice. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…_

 _Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle était arrivée dans son bureau en une fraction de secondes._

-Hermione ma chérie, dit Molly en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Miss Granger, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Vos parents sont à l'hôpital… Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, déclara Minerva Mcgonagall la voix grave.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? articula Hermione entre deux souffles.

-Madame Weasley va vous conduire à l'hôpital, vous en saurez plus là-bas. Je ne puis malheureusement pas quitter Poudlard, vous le comprenez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cours, prenez votre temps. Je demanderais à Monsieur Potter de vous transmettre vos cours, déclara la directrice.

Hermione hocha la tête encore sous le choc. Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle n'était déjà plus dans le bureau de Mcgonagall.

Ce fut l'odeur d'antiseptique et de médicaments qui la réveilla complètement. Cette odeur si particulière qu'on ne peut sentir que dans un hôpital… Elles avaient atterrit dans une cage d'escaliers déserte. Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle franchit le battant de la cage d'escalier en courant. Elle tomba par hasard sur la réception à son plus grand soulagement.

-Bonjour, savez-vous où est la chambre des Granger ? demanda Hermione avec empressement.

-Vous êtes ?

-Leur fille, Hermione Granger, répondit-elle encore essoufflée par sa course.

-Chambre 369, seul votre père est dans la chambre. Votre mère est en salle d'opération. Un médecin doit être à son chevet. Votre tante Madeleine Freeman est déjà arrivée, déclara-t-elle en feuilletant ses papiers d'admission.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour regagner la cage d'escalier et courut jusqu'au cinquième étage. Molly avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Rien n'avait de logique dans cet hôpital moldu. Pourquoi une chambre dans les trois cent était au cinquième ? Elle courrait derrière Hermione qui ne cessait de tourner à droite ou à gauche. Il y avait tellement de service avec des noms bizarres qu'elle était perdue. Elle faillit renverser une infirmière avec une poubelle de couches sales dans les mains. Elle vit au loin qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée devant une chambre et discutait avec un homme en blanc. Elle s'excusa vivement auprès de l'infirmière avant de rejoindre Hermione.

-… le coma. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement quand mais il se réveillera, son état est stable. Le pronostic vital n'est plus engagé pour lui. Pour votre mère c'est une autre affaire. Elle a de nombreux bout de verre qui se sont fichés dans sa tête, un confrère à moi est entrain de l'opérer pour tous les ôter. Ses chances de survie son faible… Dans le meilleur des cas elle sera, elle aussi dans le coma. Votre tante vous attend à l'intérieur. Si il vous faut quoi que ce soit appelez une infirmière, finit le médecin en serrant la main d'Hermione.

Molly vit Hermione se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre. « Pauvre enfant ».

-Etes-vous de la famille ? demanda une femme rondouillette en crocs blanche.

-Non j'accompagne Hermione, c'est la meilleure amie de mon fils et de ma fille, déclara Molly Weasley.

-Je vais vous demander de rester à l'extérieur de la chambre alors, seule la famille proche est autorisée à rendre des visites à ce type de patient.

-Mais elle a besoin de moi, bégaya Molly.

-C'est le règlement, répondit l'infirmière en lui désignant des sièges à sa droite.

Molly se retenu de la transformer en rat sur le champ. Et se résigna à aller s'asseoir pour attendre Hermione.

Hermione s'était d'instinct jetée dans les bras de sa tante. Les deux femmes pleuraient l'une contre l'autre en se serrant mutuellement le plus fort possible. L'une comme l'autre avait besoin de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

-Hermione, tout va bien se passer, sanglota sa tante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle à bout de nerf.

-Tes parents devaient se rendre à la banque pour le prêt de votre nouvelle voiture. Ils ont emprunté la nationale et… Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans Bucksburry, un chauffard leur à coupé la route dans le sens inverse. Les deux voitures se sont entrechoquées de pleine face… Les deux voitures sont des épaves et l'autre homme est mort avant d'arriver ici… couina sa tante.

-Mon dieu, pleura Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression que tout ça était faux.. Ce n'était pas vrai sa mère n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, son père n'était pas non plus dans le coma. Pas eux, tout sauf eux… C'était une blague une immense blague… Oui ça devait être ça, ses parents adoraient lui faire des blagues de mauvais genre. C'était ça, non ?

Elle se mit à tressauter tellement ses sanglots étaient fort. La vision de son père dans ce lit d'hôpital. Entouré de machines pour l'aider à respirer, à vivre… Sa tête était renversée pour que le tuyau puisse passer dans sa bouche… Les transfusions qui lui apportaient des antidouleurs et des compléments…Etat stable ? Il avait d'énormes bandages autour de ses bras qui les lui recouvraient entièrement les bras. Enfin non il y avait une place pour les tuyaux de transfusions… Elle s'approcha doucement de son père et lui caressa la joue. Il avait encore sa fameuse barbe de trois jours… Ça ne devrait pas être permit de voir son père dans cet état… « Mon papa c'est le plus fort ». Le nombre de fois où elle avait dit ça… Elle s'effondra en pleure sur lui.

-Pa..pa. Papa, gémit-elle.

-Hermione vient là, implora Madeleine en pleure.

Elle sentit deux bras la relever. Elle tressaillit à son contact. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son père…

…a, articula-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

Sa tante resserra sa prise. Hermione se retourna et continua de geindre contre sa tante. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux femmes se réconfortèrent. Sa tante rompit le silence…

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important, renifla sa tante.

Elle ne répondit pas, impossible pour elle de prononcer le moindre mot pour l'instant.

-Il y'a pas mal d'années, enfin à peu près dix-sept années à vrai dire… J'étais chez tes parents. C'était un soir d'hiver, j'étais enceinte de sept mois de Caroline. Oncle John m'avait quitté deux mois avant ne supportant pas les responsabilités qu'un bébé impliquait.., déclara-t-elle.

-Tata pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? questionna Hermione en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

-Ecoute- moi jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi comme ça, gégnit sa tante.

Elle marqua une pause où elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre son récit.

-Tes parents m'ont toujours soutenu dans ma grossesse malgré l'abandon de ton oncle.. Ma sœur était heureuse pour moi mais paradoxalement aussi très triste… Pendant cette soirée je pense que nous avons vécu toutes les émotions possibles… La joie, le bonheur et l'incompréhension mais aussi la peur, le doute et la tristesse.. Hermione cette nuit-là une femme brune, enfin une sorcière en sang est venu frapper à la porte de tes parents… Elle n'est pas venu seule.. Elle avait un petit paquet dans ses bras, un bébé avec une lettre et un pendentif. Ce bébé c'était toi. Tes parents étaient stériles, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, sanglota sa tante.

Dire que le monde d'Hermione s'écroulait à ce moment là serait un euphémisme. Tout était détruit. Vraiment tout. Ses parents n'étaient enfaites pas ses parents car ils étaient stériles. Elle n'était donc pas une Granger… Elle n'était sûrement pas une Née-moldu comme elle l'avait toujours cru si une sorcière l'avait apportée. Elle était même peut-être une sang-pur… Est-ce qu'elle s'appelait vraiment Hermione ? Et qui était cette femme ? Sa mère ? Enfin sa mère biologique du moins… Et où étaient la lettre et le pendentif ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, on l'a questionné et tous ce qu'elle nous a dit c'est que maintenant tu étais en sécurité. Qu'il ne t'aurait pas. Et qu'on devrait te dire la vérité après tes dix-sept ans, la lettre te permettrait de les retrouver. Ne me demande pas qui… Je n'en sais rien. Elle a dit que tu serais complète après, comme ton pendentif, je n'en sais pas plus, expliqua sa tante.

-Où sont la lettre et le pendentif ? questionna Hermione encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Dans le renfoncement de la cheminée de ta maison.. Nous ne voulions pas que tu trouves tout cela avant que tu es l'âge… Excuse- nous Hermione. Tu es vraiment de notre famille, pour moi tu es ma nièce, la cousine de Caroline. Tu l'as toujours été. Nous n'avons jamais joué la comédie ! Crois-moi, se lamenta sa tante.

-J'ai besoin de temps, articula Hermione.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît dit moi que tu ne nous en veux pas, couina sa tante en larmes.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, vous êtes ma famille vous m'avez élevée. Ça fait juste beaucoup à encaisser, met toi aussi à ma place.

Hermione s'approcha de sa tante, l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle alla ensuite embrasser son père. Les larmes reprirent le dessus. Oui ils étaient bien de sa famille. C'était sa famille.

Elle partit rejoindre Molly qui l'assomma d'une centaine de question. Elle ne lui révéla rien de ce qu'avait dit sa tante. Elle s'excusa avant de partir jusqu'à sa maison. La maison où elle avait grandit.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir. Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonnée pour ma sécurité ?

Sa maison n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était partie à Poudlard. Elle traversa le couloir à grand pas pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle avait toujours adoré la cheminée, étant petite elle se couchait à côté et lisait des livres en dévorant des marshmallows pendant des après-midi entières. Elle s'approcha doucement et tâta les bords de celle-ci.

Elle trouva vite le fin loquet qui permettait de bouger la pierre et d'ouvrir le renforcement. Cette cheminée avait été conçue pendant la guerre. On y cachait les choses compromettantes… Elle tira de toute ses forces jusqu'à entendre le bruit qui signifiait que la pierre avait bougée. Un raclement. Elle souleva puis posa la grosse pierre dans l'entre de la cheminée. Heureusement que le bois s'était consumé entièrement…

Elle passa les mains à l'intérieur jusqu'à rencontrer du papier et une chaîne. Elle les saisit avant de les observer à la lumière du jour. Le pendentif était magnifique. Les bords en argent étaient recourbés et sculptés de sorte à ce que trois roses aux pétales déployés entourent une fine pierre ronde ambrée et teintée de rouge. La chaîne en argent était fine et discrète. Le fermoir simple et sobre. Elle l'ouvrit avant de le passer autour de son cou. Une étrange émotion l'envahit…Elle saisit son second trésor. La lettre. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir… Elle ne savait pas ce qui était à l'intérieur c'était bien ça le problème… Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle déchira le haut avant dans sortir un papier jaunit.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ma chère fille. Nous tenons à nous excuser pour toutes ces années où tu as vécu dans le mensonge. Même si nous ne doutons pas que les personnes t'aillant élevées doivent être formidables. Nous avons toujours agit dans ton intérêt. Ma sœur s'est chargée de te confier à eux, nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas t'en divulguer davantage dans cette lettre. Tu sauras plus tard pourquoi._

 _Prends la clé et rends-toi au coffre 682._

 _Ta mère et ton père._

La femme en sang n'était donc pas sa mère mais sa tante. Elle saisit la petite clé en or. Coffre 682. D'accord elle voulait savoir, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour Gringotts. Ça ne pouvait être que là-bas…

Une fois devant Gringotts, elle hésita longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait trouver dans ce coffre ? Elle se décida enfin à rentrer dans la banque. Et alla se présenter vers un gobelin.

-Nom ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Granger Hermione. Coffre 682, dit-elle en lui tendant la clé.

Maintenant qu'elle le prononçait à voix haute elle se rendit compte que son nom sonnait faux.

-Suivez-moi Miss, dit-il en descendant de son siège un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le coffre 682. Le gobelin l'ouvrit et Hermione rentra quand il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Beaucoup d'argent y était entassé. C'était impressionnant de s'imaginer que ses parents biologiques devaient être très riches. Mais ce qui attira son attention c'est l'immense miroir qui trônait au milieu de ses monticules de pièce d'or. Elle s'approcha doucement pour lui faire face. Son reflet lui fit peur. Ses yeux était cernés et rougis par les diverses émotions de la journée. Elle avait l'impression que trois jours étaient déjà passés alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'heures… Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon négligé. Son pull était déformé tellement elle avait tiré dessus sous le poids de ses crises d'angoisses et de paniques.

Tout d'un coup le miroir s'illumina et son reflet se figea. Elle avait beau bouger rien ne changeait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Elle paniqua et sortit en trombe pour rejoindre le gobelin. Pourquoi se sentait-elle épiée ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repartir de Gringotts pour rentrer chez elle. Hermione déambula un moment dans les rues, toujours aussi perturbée par les récents événements. Quand elle franchit le seuil de sa maison elle se rendit compte que Molly lui avait déjà envoyé deux lettres… Elle ne changerait donc jamais… Elle rigola avant de prendre appuie sur le gros canapé prune au milieu du salon. Elle saisit le plaid scooby-doo de sa mère pour se pelotonner dedans. L'odeur imprégnée de sa maman la rassurait. Elle pensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en une journée… Un cauchemar… Elle s'endormit le visage en larmes.


	9. Action ou vérité?

Voilà le chapitre suivant ;) je sais j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire... J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. En espérant que ça vous plaira :) bonne lecture :) Reviews?

Action ou vérité ?

 _« Bonjour, docteur Martins à l'appareil. Nous nous sommes parlé à votre arrivée à l'hôpital. Votre père va beaucoup mieux, mon équipe et moi-même pensons qu'il se réveillera sous peu. Pour votre mère c'est plus délicat, comme vous le savez, certains bouts de verre qui étaient nichés dans son cerveau l'ont par la même occasion endommagé. Le tronc cérébral étant touché nous ne sommes toujours pas en mesure de savoir quand elle se réveillera. Il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Son pronostic vital n'est plus en danger pour autant. Nous effectuerons des examens complémentaires lors de cette semaine. Votre tante nous a d'hors et déjà donné son accord, nous attendons le votre… .Bip… »_

4h20… Une heure qu'elle passait ce message en boucle. Ses examens étaient-ils si dangereux pour qu'on ait besoin de son accord ? Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle se morfondait et pleurait chez elle pelotonnée dans le plaid de sa mère. Sa tante passait deux fois par jour et l'obligeait à manger. Manger était un grand mot… Son régime alimentaire se résumait à des cocopops ramollit au préalable dans du lait, un verre d'eau et une pomme de temps à autre si l'envie de croquer du solide lui venait… Molly aussi était passée et avait manquée de l'étouffer en la forçant à avaler un plat de pates au thon. Hermione avait aussitôt tout recraché dans l'évier. La seule chose que Molly avait réussi à obtenir d'elle fut qu'elle ne se laisse plus abattre et réintègre Poudlard quand ses parents iraient mieux. L'état de sa mère s'étant amélioré, même si ce n'était pas une grosse victoire, elle réintègrerait Poudlard le jour suivant. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer, de revoir Ginny, Harry, Ron et tous les autres… Ils devaient tous se faire un sang d'encre. Et sa tante la tiendrait au courant de toutes les avancées par le billet de la mère Weasley. Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur de retourner dans le monde magique ? Après tout Poudlard était sa seconde maison, elle s'y sentait bien et elle devait l'avouer, les devoirs et les cours lui manquaient. Elle regrettait même de ne pas pouvoir se chamailler avec la princesse des blondlasses, c'est pour dire…

Elle décida de se lever du canapé lit dans lequel elle avait élu domicile. Elle ne le quittait quasi jamais, s'était devenu son second meilleur ami. Le fait de l'abandonner et d'affronter la froideur du carrelage contre ses pieds nus faillit la faire abandonner. Cependant elle rêvait d'une bonne douche chaude, non, d'un bon bain chaud. Avec plein de mousse comme quand elle était enfant après les batailles de boules de neige au parc. Hermione fit couler son bain sans tarder avant de s'y prélasser pendant deux bonnes heures. Ses longues heures lui permirent de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. D'accord tout n'était pas rose mais tout n'était pas noir non plus… Premièrement ses parents n'étaient pas morts et son retour à Poudlard lui permettrait sûrement de trouver des informations sur sa vraie famille ainsi que sur le miroir de la salle des coffres. Deuxièmement si la bibliothèque ne lui apprenait rien elle pourrait toujours essayer avec Malefoy, si ses parents s'avéraient être des sang-purs qui de mieux placer pour l'aider que la fouine peroxydée ? Troisièmement son régime à base de bouilli commençait largement à la dégouter, à Poudlard elle serait bien forcée de manger. Après tout rentrer à Poudlard s'avérait être la plus sage décision qu'elle pouvait prendre.

 _Message de Madeleine : Ouvrir/ appeler._

 _Ouvrir._

 _« - J'espère que tu as bien dormi, Caroline viendra avec nous aujourd'hui. Ça te fera du bien de la voir_ _Au fait le médecin à des papiers à te faire signer si tu es d'accord pour les examens de ta mère. A tout à l'heure, bisou. »_

Elle reposa son téléphone puis sortit du bain, s'apprêta et partit prendre le bus de 7h05 pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle allait régler cette histoire de papier pour l'accord puis passer la journée avec sa tante et sa cousine à veiller ses parents. Demain elle retrouvera ses amis. Oui, s'était la meilleure chose à faire.

OoO

Si elle ne la relâchait pas dans la minute Hermione allait suffoquer. Vous-êtes vous déjà fait assaillir par un 105 G ? Hermione, oui. Et pas plus tard que maintenant, madame Weasley la serrait tellement fort que ses poumons allaient surgir de sa cage thoracique dans les secondes suivantes...

-Hermione, mon enfant, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmurait-elle en la serrant plus fort.

-Madame Weasley, je vous le jure je vais bien, vous pouvez me lâcher, suffoqua Hermione.

Molly Weasley se détacha de la jeune femme avant de l'inspecter.

-Tu as maigris, constata-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, j'ai encore de la marge avant de finir anorexique, souffla Hermione.

-Tut-tut-tut pas de ça avec moi. Je demanderais à Ginny chérie de veiller à ce que tu te nourrisses correctement, rétorqua Molly.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, vous savez je sais prendre soin de moi, Ginny ne pourra rien faire si je décide de sauter un repas ou de mettre un pantalon à fleurs, dit Hermione sceptique.

\- Hermione, je suis en partie responsable de toi, je fais ça pour ton bien, dit Molly en saisissant le bras de la jolie brune pour la faire transplaner dans le bureau des directeurs avec elle.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur en atterrissant devant Mcgonagall à cause du transplanage. Elle mit ses bras autour de son ventre pour se retenir de vomir. Elle détestait vraiment ce moyen de transport… Elle sentit le regard des deux autres femmes sur elle et se redressa.

-Tout va bien Miss Granger ? s'inquiéta Mcgonagall.

-Oui, c'est juste le transplanage qui me barbouille, sourit Hermione.

Les deux femmes se contentèrent de cette réponse avant de lui poser une multitude de questions. Hermione ne leur révéla pas ce que sa tante lui avait avoué ni se qu'elle était allée faire à Gringotts. Il était encore trop tôt pour en parler avec elles. Elle se contenta de leur expliquer en quoi consistait un coma, et les motifs de l'accident. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les détails de la prise en charge des patients à l'hôpital, madame Weasley et la directrice avait déjà beaucoup de mal à saisir tous les termes qu'Hermione avait employé. Tout ça était surfait pour les deux femmes. Et surtout incompréhensible…

Hermione était épuisée, elles l'avaient épuisée. Elle était arrivée en milieu de matinée, il était donc l'heure de manger. Elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand elle passa les portes de nombreux regards convergèrent sur elle et des murmures se firent entendre. Ça commençait bien… Qu'elle idée débile de revenir aussi vite à Poudlard… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les rumeurs qui avaient du courir à son sujet. Certains auraient pu gober le fait qu'elle se soit mariée à un troll. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'élança la tête haute jusqu'à ses amis.

-Hermione ! cria Harry en la serrant contre lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Ronald.

-Maman nous a dit ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, je suis désolée Mione, dit Ginny en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Hermione se détendit directement au contact de ses amis, c'était bon de les revoir. Oui ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour elle, il n'aurait pas put en être autrement, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les avaient uni à jamais.

-Je vais bien mieux maintenant, sourit Hermione.

Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Harry, face à Ronald. Elle vérifia que plus personne ne les regardait ou ne les écoutait.

-Il faudra que je vous parle en privé après le repas. Votre mère n'a pas pu tout vous dire, elle ne sait qu'une partie de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'accident de mes parents, annonça Hermione en se penchant vers ses amis et en murmurant le plus bas possible.

Tous acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Hermione leur raconta les détails de l'accident en attendant, tout à l'heure ils se rendraient dans la salle sur demande pour parler de tout le reste.

-La princesse des lions est revenu dites donc, rigola Zabini.

-Effectivement et elle n'a pas l'air au top de sa forme, rajouta Nott.

-C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel, ricana Pansy.

-Il parait qu'elle a eut des problèmes familiaux, ajouta Daphné.

-Qui t'en a parlé ? demanda Drago soudain plus attiré par ce que son amie venait de dire plutôt que par son assiette.

-Les jumelles Patil et Brown n'arrêtaient pas de glousser dans les couloirs, j'ai écouté un peu se qu'elles se disaient et visiblement Ron-Ron aurait dit à Brown que Granger n'était pas là pour des raisons familiales, ses parents visiblement, expliqua Daphné en mâchouillant le bout de sa fourchette.

-Tu n'en sais pas plus ? questiona Drago.

-Non, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais si ça t'intéresse tu peux toujours aller lui parler, vous habitez ensemble après tout, sourit Daphné.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en aurait quelque chose à faire d'elle ?! s'énerva Pansy.

-Hum.. parce qu'elle est intelligente, répliqua Nott.

-Parce qu'elle a un putain de beau cul aussi ! renchérit Zabini en avalant goulument une patate.

Pansy envoya un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Blaise.

-Putain ! C'est quoi ton problème Pansy ? s'énerva Blaise.

-Mon problème c'est que vous n'êtes que des goujats! cria Pansy avant de s'en aller.

-Elle est devenue folle… soupira Blaise en se massant le tibia.

-Elle est juste jalouse, dit Olivier Vaisey.

Son frère jumeau et Daphné acquiescèrent.

-Je vais allée la calmer, sourit Daphné avant de se lever pour allé rejoindre Pansy.

Les garçons finirent leur repas en parlant de Quidditch, Blaise s'amusa à observer Drago qui jetait des coups d'œil à Hermione de temps à autre.

OoO

Le groupe de quatre attendait en plein couloir. Hermione s'avança au devant du mur et la porte ainsi que la salle sur demande apparurent. Elle fit signe à ses amis d'entrer quand ils furent sûr que personne ne les avait observé. La salle avait recouvert des tons auburn et chocolat, une ambiance chaleureuse planait. Ils y trouvèrent à l'intérieur un canapé rouge faisant face à un petit fauteuil rond à l'allure victorienne. Hermione prit place sur le fauteuil et fit face à ses trois amis. Ça n'allait pas être simple… Heureusement que la salle y avait mis du sien en créant un décor convivial. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à tout leur expliquer de A à Z, ses parents adoptifs, Gringotts, la lettre et le pendentif. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer. Personne ne savait vraiment par quoi commencer ou tout simplement ce qu'il était logique de dire dans une telle situation… Harry brisa le silence en premier.

-Donc tu n'es pas une Née-Moldue, attesta Harry.

-Non pas plus que toi ou encore Ginny et Ronald… reprit Hermione.

-Tu ne connais pas le nom de tes parents ? demanda Ginny.

-On pourrait t'aider à les retrouver si tu as quelques infos, rajouta Ron.

-A part la lettre, le collier et la clé du coffre. Rien. J'ai vérifié le coffre n'était au nom de personne, le gobelin y a inscrit mon nom quand je me suis présentée… soupira Hermione.

-C'est quand même dingue ça ! souffla Ginny.

-Oui, acquiescèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

-Tu peux nous les montrer ? Le pendentif et la lettre ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, tenez, dit Hermione.

Elle leur montra le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou et leur fit passer la lettre. Chacun d'entre eux observait les moindres détails du pendentif, ses courbes, ses différentes teintes. Tous à l'affut du moindre indice. Harry relisait méticuleusement la lettre, ses sourcils se fronçant de temps en temps quand il ne saisissait pas ce que les parents biologiques de sa meilleure amie avaient voulu dire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'être complète ? Il ne te manque pas un rein que je sache… En quoi un collier te rendrait complète ?! s'énerva Harry.

-Alors là… Ne me demande pas, je suis aussi perdu que toi sur cette phrase, expliqua-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu te sens différente Hermione ? coupa Ginny.

-Non… Enfin dans la mesure où je viens d'apprendre que je vivais dans le mensonge depuis mes 2 ans…. Oui un chouilla déboussolée je t'avouerais… ironisa Hermione.

Harry se leva et alla passer ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de craquer, ce qu'elle fit.

-A vrai dire, oui. Je me sens complètement différente, j'en ai marre de tout, ça m'agace… Quels parents laisseraient leur bébé à de parfaits inconnus ? Vous pouvez me le dire ça ? Et pourquoi la femme qui m'a emmené était recouverte de sang ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un Cluedo à la con… éclata-t-elle.

-Viens-là. Allé t'inquiètes pas Mione, on va chercher et on arrivera à les retrouver. Arrête de t'en faire, murmura Harry.

Elle renifla de longues minutes contre Harry. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de lui que de Ginny ou Ron. Les deux n'avaient pas grandi dans le monde magique, ils se comprenaient. Tout était plus simple avec lui. Ça leurs avaient permis de se rapprocher, ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Harry resserra sa prise.

-Papa fera des recherches au ministère, essaya Ronald.

-Ron à raison, arrête de te tracasser avec tout ça, on fera ce qu'il faut, déclara Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Hermione se détendit peu à peu et réussit à arrêter de pleurer. Il était treize heures, les cours reprenaient. Le trio se dirigea en botanique tandis que Ginny prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

OoO

Drago était avachi dans la salle commune des préfets. Il avait espéré croiser la lionne au diné mais elle n'était pas venu… C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir. L'horloge murale le narguait. Il l'attendait ici depuis au moins une heure… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Potter and Co ne l'avaient pas séquestré quand même ? Quoique la belette z'yeutait un peu trop sur la lionne de temps à autre…

La porte grinça et Hermione fit son apparition les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins.

-Granger nous honorerait-elle de sa présence ? sourit Drago.

-Pas pour toi, j'en ai bien peur. Aide-moi au lieu de jouer à la larve, dicta Hermione.

-J'obtiens quoi en échange ? rit Drago.

-Rien. Par contre dans le cas inverse je ne donne pas cher de tes précieux, ricana Hermione.

-Ok Gollum je t'aide, acquiesça Drago en se levant.

-Tu connais la référence ? s'étonna Hermione.

Il se contenta d'un sourire narquois en guise de réponse. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et saisit la multitude de livre qu'Hermione avait au creux de ses bras. Ils pesaient une tonne… Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour les ramener jusqu'ici. Il se pressa de monter la vingtaine de marche qui les séparait de sa chambre. Hermione lui ouvrit la porte et il s'engouffra dans la petite pièce avant de laisser tomber les livres sur le bureau. Il prit ensuite place sur le lit de la brune.

-Pas très sportif monsieur l'attrapeur, ricana Hermione.

-Un merci aurait suffit, trancha Drago.

-Et susceptible en plus, sourit Hermione qui s'affala à son tour sur le lit.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que t'étais chiante ? rétorqua Drago.

-Oui mais je le vis bien contrairement à d'autres, gloussa-t-elle.

-Plutôt que de te foutre de moi, tu pourrais peut-être me dire pourquoi tu m'as planté en potion la dernière fois, s'agaça Drago.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? MONsieur Malefoy, s'énerva Hermione.

-Oh peut-être parce que j'ai monté tes livres et que j'ai eu la patience de t'écouter me descendre. Et t'as cramé mon parchemin aussi...

-Et alors ? Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, surtout envers toi, déclara Hermione en lui faisant face.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça surtout envers moi ?! ragea Malefoy en la plaquant sur le lit.

-Dégage ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Sûrement pas, la vue est trop prenante. Et comme tu l'as dit, je suis tellement peu sportif que bouger serait un énorme effort pour moi, chuchota Drago à son oreille en lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu joues à quoi Malefoy ? questionna Hermione en tournant la tête et en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

-Un Action/Vérité ça te dit ? demanda Drago.

-Tu te fous de moi! C'est quoi ta passion pour les moldus tout à coup ? Et pourquoi je jouerais à ça avec toi ? rugit Hermione.

-Dit moi oui et tu le sauras, déclara Drago en embrassant sa joue.

Un long silence prit place où Hermione n'osait plus bouger ni articuler ne serait-ce qu'un son. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine elle évitait le plus possible le regard du blond. Elle espérait que l'obscurité dissimulerait ses rougeurs. Drago de son côté, s'amusait à respirer plus fort, à souffler délicatement de l'air chaud dans son cou et à contempler Hermione. Il remarqua très vite qu'elle avait maigrit, ses joues étaient plus creuses, son teint beaucoup plus pâle. Elle paraissait faible à cet instant. Pour autant ses cheveux n'étaient pas plus ternes qu'à leur accoutumé, ils étaient toujours aussi brillant et éclatant.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir ? dit Drago.

Pas de réponse.

-Le mutisme ne te va pas au teint Granger, reprit Drago exaspéré par l'attitude de la lionne.

-Si tu commençais par dégagé ta sale face de devant ma tête et à lâcher mes poignets je te répondrais peut-être, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

-Hummm, non, sourit Drago.

-Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

-Granger, imita Drago.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Hermione.

Drago sourit puis se replaça normalement sur le lit, il plaqua son dos contre le mur froid et observa Hermione qui replaçait quelques-unes de ses mèches.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda Hermione.

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tout ce que tu as fait depuis tout à l'heure n'avait pour but que de me faire jouer à ce stupide jeu de pré-pubère avec toi ? grogna Hermione.

-A vrai dire oui, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à être gentil avec toi sans raison, sourit Drago.

-Génial…

-Action ou vérité ?

-Action, répondit Hermione.

Drago se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint trois minutes plus tard avec un paquet de gâteau et des boissons.

-Mange, dit-il en lui tendant un jus de citrouille et le paquet de gâteau.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais gentil avec moi que sous la contrainte, gloussa Hermione.

-Tais-toi et mange, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire la causette, coupa Drago en la fixant.

-T'es chiant, action ou vérité ? dit-elle en croquant dans un brownie.

-Vérité.

-Hum, intéressant, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ?

-Hum, pourquoi tu y as répondu ? sourit Drago.

-Répond, coupa Hermione.

-J'en avais envie, répondit Drago en la dévisageant.

Hermione recracha la moitié de son jus de citrouille par le nez.

-Très sexy et distingué Granger, j'apprécie le spectacle, se moqua Drago avant de lui tendre une serviette.

-La ferme, comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Hum, j'aurais imaginé que tu me sauterais au cou et qu'on aurait pu passer une sublime nuit sur ton plaid à petits chats. D'ailleurs action ou vérité ? sourit Drago.

-Jamais de la vie… Action.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit en une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas bon pour Hermione pas bon du tout…

-Embrasse-moi, déclara Drago.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu penses réellement que je vais t'embrasser ? s'indigna Hermione.

-C'est le jeu, et ne me fait surtout pas croire que je ne te fais pas d'effet. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta manière de te mordre les lèvres quand je suis proche de toi ? Et la manière dont tu rougis dès qu'on s'effleure ? Si tu ne ressens rien alors prouve le moi en restant de marbre quand tu m'embrasseras, déclara-t-il.

-T'es timbré… Ta coloration te monte à la tête, asséna Hermione.

-Pas très téméraire ni courageuse pour une lionne, rétorqua Drago.

-C'est bon je vais le faire et tu verras bien que je m'en contrefous de toi, dit-elle.

Hermione s'approcha de lui doucement, posa une main sur la cuisse de Drago et rapprocha ses lèvres de Drago. Elle tremblait, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller sinon elle verrait qu'elle était tout sauf insensible à son charme. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Drago et se retira aussi vite. Comme si ce contact l'avait brulé.

-C'était un baiser ça ? ricana Drago.

-J'allais sûrement pas y mettre la langue… Bref action ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vérité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton père ? essaya Hermione en murmurant.

-Il est mort, trancha Drago de manière glaciale.

Il dévisageait Hermione. Il l'a défiait de demander plus. Ose, aller, ose.

-Comment ? hésita-t-elle.

-En sauvant une sang-de-bourbes et en trahissant tout ce qu'il m'avait appris depuis ma naissance. En se mettant à dos le Lord… Il est mort devant mes yeux. Tu veux que je te dise le pire ? C'est qu'elle te ressemblait… Au départ j'ai cru que c'était toi. J'avais envie de te faire souffrir, de te détruire et de te faire payer. Oui, te faire payer pour sa mort, ça me paraissait légitime. Et Severus est venu me parler. Il m'a fait réaliser que le sang n'a rien à voir avec l'importance d'une vie, que tu ne m'étais pas inférieure. Et il m'a donné ce médaillon, raconta-t-il en lui montrant le médaillon.

-Alors j'ai voulu apprendre à mieux te connaître et j'avoue que je suis surpris de voir ce que je découvre sur toi et ta personnalité, reprit-t-il.

Hermione n'osait plus bouger, elle n'osait même pas respirer fort, elle avait bloqué sa respiration pendant tout son récit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius Malefoy aurait pu se conduire comme ça. Elle éprouvait un profond respect et beaucoup de tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ? Désolée pour ton père, toutes mes condoléances ? Drago s'en foutait de ce genre de convenances.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, confie-toi à moi, je ne te jugerais pas ni ne dirais rien à Harry ou autre, annonça Hermione.

Drago se mit à sourire et la détailla. Oui décidément ce qu'il apprenait d'elle lui plaisait. Elle le surprenait, de jours en jours.

-Merci, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, souffla Hermione.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? questionna Drago.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, se leva et ouvrit sa table de chevet. Elle prit le pendentif et la lettre et les tendit à Drago.

-Mes parents, enfin mes parents adoptifs ont eu un grave accident de voiture. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital après que Mcgonagall soit venu me chercher. Ma mère ne s'en sortira peut-être pas… Là-bas ma tante m'a raconté qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas mes parents… Qu'un soir d'hiver, une femme en sang m'a apporté à eux et les a suppliés de m'élever. Ils ont accepté, ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant et voulant me protéger de je ne sais quoi… La femme qui s'avère être ma tante, leur a donné une lettre, ce pendentif et une clé de coffre à Gringotts. J'y suis allée, il y avait de l'or partout et un étrange miroir qui à figé mon image... Donc en clair, je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbes, j'ai une famille qui m'a donné à des inconnus pour ma protection et mes parents adoptifs risquent de mourir… Comment te dire que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup et que je n'en peux plus, se confia Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Drago avait écouté attentivement Hermione. Il l'a remercia de lui avoir répondu. Il lit la lettre et observa le pendentif. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais il ne savait pas où. Il en était sûr il l'avait déjà vu, oui, dans un livre ou sur quelqu'un ? Il fallait qu'il cherche. Il reporta son regard sur Hermione qui s'était mis à pleurer. Il s'approcha et la saisit par la taille de son bras gauche. Ave son bras droit il prit son plaid et l'entoura avec. Il la serra fort et la rassura. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, l'aider à faire passer, à extérioriser sa douleur et son mal-être.

-Je demanderais à ma mère de m'envoyer des livres de la bibliothèque de mon père. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce collier, murmura Drago.

-Merci, renifla Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Il lui tendit un brownie qu'elle dévora en quatrième vitesse.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu veux encore jouer à ce jeu ? s'étonna Drago en la serrant contre lui.

-Oui, réponds s'il-te-plaît.

-Action.

-Lève toi, je t'emmène chez les moldus, sourit Hermione.

-O-O-O-O

C'est re-moi :) alors à votre avis où vont-ils aller? Vous saurez bientôt qui sont les triplés ;) à la prochaine :)


End file.
